


A Very Southside Summer

by Iforgotthedip



Series: Beautiful Trauma [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Showers, Birthday Parties, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Circumcision, Discipline, Edging, F/F, F/M, Family Discussions, Family Feels, Family Milestones, First Day of School, Gallavich, Gender Reveals, Growing Pains, Gun Safety, In Womb Bonding, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Picking Names, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking, Summer Vibes, Sunblock wars, family support, medical emergencies, preparations, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: It’s summertime on the south side of Chicago  and Ian and Mickey’s little family continues to learn and grow. All their sun soaked moments big and small before the cold comes and their little one arrives!





	1. First Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Milkovich family gets to see their newest member for the first time

The 8 weeks following the news of their upcoming arrival are some of the softest days Ian and Mickey have yet to know. They catch themselves smiling at each other for no reason, even more than they always do. Many warm June nights are spent lying together in almost silence, the words whispered rhythmically between their skin, both trying to grasp at the awe of the fact that they’ve managed to make a life, and he, or she, is officially on their way.

After a blood test solidifies Svetlana’s pregnancy, an ultrasound is scheduled for The 26th of July, and as usual it drives all three of the impatient men in her life crazy to wait. Ian, Mickey, and Yevgeny too, are all anxious to see the little Milkovich swimming around on the monitor. 

On the afternoon of the appointment, the two men are in the kitchen cleaning up as Yevgeny plays on the living room floor. Mickey washes the dishes and passes them to Ian, who dries them and puts them away.

“Oughtta cut the middle of this wall out” Mickey tells Ian, gesturing to the one that separates the kitchen from the dining room “make a window bar thing in front of the counter, so we can be in here doin shit ‘n still see the kids play” 

Ian smirks at him, placing a plate on the shelf in the cabinet. “You’re excited huh?” He asks, making Mickey’s eyebrows raise and his tongue jam into the corner of his cheek. “Fuck yeah I’m excited Gallagher, aren’t you?” 

Ian chuckles, taking the last glass from him and putting it on the shelf before he saunters forward and wraps his arms around his husband’s middle, kissing the sassy look off his face. “Course I am” he murmurs, making Mickey melt and lean in to kiss him again longingly. 

They’re interrupted by the loud slam of the front door, both of them unable to keep the smiles off their faces as they hear Svetlana greet their son before calling out to them “Pedikis! time to go!” 

They emerge into the living room to find her lifting Yevgeny to sit on the small swell between her hips that is the very beginnings of a baby bump. To the unsuspecting eye it could easily be bloat from too much Taco Bell, but to Ian and Mickey, and anyone else who happen to know that there’s a child growing in there, she’s getting a little rounder every day. 

“Better be careful liftin him like that” Mickey warns her, moving to take their son from her arms “Not gonna be able to pretty soon” he turns his attention to Yev then, tickling him and speaking through comically clenched teeth “he’s growing so fast he’s gonna squash the poor peanut with his big elephant butt!” He blows an elephant noise into his sons neck at that, making him squeal with laughter as he pinches his little booty and tosses him up in the air, catching him in his arms. 

The landing of the 4 year old against his stomach makes Mickey’s knees threaten to buckle, he grunts out at an unexpected sharp pain running up his right side. “You ok baby?” Ian asks, moving to take Yevgeny from Mickey and pull the smaller man close. 

Mickey nods, leaning against him and pressing a hand into his side where the shocking pressure came and went. “I’m fine” he mutters “musta cramped somethin” “maybe you are one who needs to be careful” Svetlana laughs as Mickey flashes her his middle finger in response. 

In the doctor’s office, Yevgeny is wild with curiosity, running all over the waiting area and bouncing around the exam room, wanting to know what every item is and what it does. “Dostatochno!” Svetlana hisses, reaching out to claw at him with her nails and missing. Her fuse is even shorter than usual lately, between the heartburn and the hormones, her patience is close to nonexistent, leaving Ian and Mickey to deal more rationally with their hyper son. 

Ian scoops the the little boy up, carrying him back to his seat beside Mickey and sitting down with him in his arms. “Settle down buddy” he tells Yev “stay with Daddy and I’ll tell you what everything is from here, if you’re good we can have ice cream after this ok?” “Ok!” Yevgeny agrees excitedly, continuing to wriggle and ask questions but only from the go between of his fathers’ laps. 

A nurse comes in and takes Svetlana’s blood pressure and temperature, letting them know that the ultrasound tech, Stephanie, will be in soon. She arrives a few minutes later, greeting them all warmly. “Do you know about when you conceived?” She asks Svetlana, getting the machine ready and preparing the equipment 

“May 31st” she answers, lifting her shirt so that Stephanie can apply the cold gel to her abdomen, she looks to Ian as she says “is night after your birthday party yes?” The redhead nods in response, blushing just a little at the implication. “So you’re the dad then?” Stephanie asks Ian, looking between he and Mickey curiously. Before they can answer, it’s Yevgeny who pipes up. 

“They’re both my dads” he tells her unabashedly “Papa is hitched to Daddy which is why they kiss each other and sleep in the same bed, they did the gross love thing to put a baby in Mama’s tummy so I could have a brother or sister to play video games with. I have Papas blood and Daddy’s heart and the baby has Papas heart and Daddy’s blood. I grew in mamas tummy too and came out of her privates like the baby, but I don’t have to think about that part cause it’s gross” 

There’s a beat of awkward silence before Stephanie smiles “you’re a very lucky boy to have so many people that love you” she tells Yev “would you like to come be my helper and find the baby in your mom’s belly?” Yevgeny bites his lip and nods shyly, shuffling off of Ian’s lap as he pushes him forward gently and whispers “ go on...” 

“Thank you” Mickey says to her and she smiles and nods, turning back to the machine. She places the wand against Svetlana’s middle, Yev’s little hand helping guide it along her skin. Svetlana smiles, reaching out to stroke his cheek with her finger 

They move the object down and suddenly there’s a loud thudding noise filling the room. “The fuck is that?” Mickey asks, worried, but Stephanie smiles and shifts the wand a little more. “That’s the baby’s heartbeat” she tells him “it’s strong, especially for 8 weeks, you’ve got a healthy little one growing in there” 

“Gallaghers are super humans” Ian says with a smirk, turning to Mickey and squeezing his hand, they grin at each other before turning back to the monitor. Stephanie and Yev move the wand to the left just a little and a tiny shape appears on the screen, swirling around in a dark bubble.

“Theres your baby” she tells them, pointing to each part as she continues “there’s the head, the heart, there’s a foot and there’s a hand, it’s turned away from me let’s see if I can...there” she moves the wand a little more, snapping pictures all the way, and the tiny beginnings of a profile appear, you can see the faint outline of the lips, nose, and forehead. 

“Little alien” Svetlana coos, looking to Ian and Mickey who are both glued to the screen, love evident in both their eyes as they watch the little nubbin twirl around and around. “I’ve never seen anything like it” Mickey whispers in awe, making Ian pull him close and kiss the side of his head as the Milkovich man asks “can you tell the sex?” 

Stephanie laughs and shakes her head “not until 16-20 weeks, all I can tell you right now is that it’s a healthy and very active baby, everything’s growing like it’s supposed to, based on the date of conception, your estimated due date is February 28th” “could be a leap year baby” Ian says before turning his attention to their son “what do you think of your brother or sister, Yevy?” 

Yevgeny studies the screen for a moment, his eyes narrowed in a classic Milkovich squint “it looks like a shrimp” he says, making all three of his parents and Stephanie laugh. She clicks a few more pictures and prints them out before clicking off the monitor, giving them to Svetlana to look over. 

Mickey rises to take one but stops mid motion as another sharp pain shoots up his right side. He hisses, gripping at it again and plopping back down. Ian catches his hips to break his fall, studying his husband with a concerned look in his eyes.

“Your side again huh?” He asks and Mickey nods, rubbing at it roughly with clenched teeth. “We need to get you checked out for that” Ian says, but Mickey shakes his head vehemently “m’fine” he murmurs “probably just a cramp like I said” 

“You are next on table” Svetlana teases, passing the pictures to Ian and grabbing the wand, poking it at Mickey until he jerks out of reach “we see what’s growing inside you for a change” “fuck off” Mickey grumbles, leaning into Ian for protection who smirks and tightens his arms around him 

“You really should get it looked at” Stephanie warns as she cleans the tools and puts them away “pain in the lower right side could be a number of things, but it’s best to find out as quickly as possible if it’s appendix related, it’s worth ruling out” 

“I’m fine damnit!” Mickey huffs at all of them, getting up and going over to Yev “For fucks sake let’s worry about more important things? like making sure the kid comes out healthy, or getting this guy some ice cream! He’s earned it with all the helping he did today!”

He picks Yev up, cooing to him lovingly as he carries him out of the exam room “what kind do you want Yevy? Papa’ll get some too” Svetlana gets up, rolling her eyes and following as Ian smirks and shakes his head “thanks for putting up with us” he says to Stephanie, who smiles and says “my pleasure”. Ian flashes her a parting grin and follows his crazy family out the door.


	2. Rules & Kidney Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tries to distract himself and Ian from his pain by talking about their plans for raising the baby, unfortunately, it doesn’t work for long

Later on that night, the boys get ready for bed as they always do. Ian’s finishing up brushing his teeth as Mickey takes his last pee of the night. He finishes and shakes off like he usually does, but when he looks down into the toilet he notices something strange. His pee is darker than usual, almost more brown than yellow, he’s sure it’s never looked that way before. 

He’s staring at it so intently that it catches Ian’s attention and he comes over to see what he’s looking at, kissing Mickey’s cheek with his minty fresh mouth and gazing down into the toilet beside him. “It’s not usually dark like that” Mickey admits quietly. 

Ian gazes at it for a moment longer, his EMT skills kicking in “Dark urine, side pain, and you barely touched your dinner because your stomach hurt, you have a kidney stone babe, I’m almost sure of it” 

“I fuckin don’t!” Mickey says stubbornly, flushing the toilet and stomping to the sink to wash his hands “You do” Ian tells him, “I pick up people passing one of these all the time, and their pee looks just like that, it’s no joke, you’re going to the doctor tomorrow to find out for sure” “like hell I am” Mickey huffs, turning off the water and making Ian come over to him. 

He squishes his husband’s cheeks and turns his face toward his “I’m not asking you, young man. It’s final, even if I have to trap and carry you the whole way” Mickey pouts even more heavily as Ian places a rough kiss on his lips and lets him go, heading out into the bedroom as Mickey follows, both of them getting into bed. 

“Fine” Mickey mumbles “but for now let’s talk about more important stuff huh? Like this god damn kid we’re cooking” Ian can’t help but beam at that, turning onto his side facing Mickey as his husband does the same, resting his head on the ginger’s outstretched arm. “What about her?” Ian asks, making Mickey smile sarcastically before he gets serious again. “Well fuck, it’s happening now so shouldn’t we, I don’t know make some rules or some shit?”

“Mickey Milkovich wants to follow rules?!” Ian fanes shock, making Mickey roll his eyes way up to the ceiling “not like that smart ass, just, I don’t wanna fuck it up” Ian softens at that, reaching out to cup Mickey’s face. 

“We won’t, baby” he coos “I mean I’m sure we will a little bit no parents perfect, fuck knows we know that, but we’re doing great with Yev, we’ll keep figuring it out as we go, we’re already better at this than our parents could even think to be, we just gotta remember to talk with each other, I think it’s adorable that you’re starting now, is there something specific that you want to make a rule about?” 

Mickey thinks hard “nah” he says “I don’t know just, values I guess. Like, they gotta finish high school. And when they’re teenagers we gotta make sure they can come to us if they fucked up or somethings wrong. I know Lana’s gonna want ‘em baptized like Yev, and we gotta teach em to be strong, give em tough love but not by bein mean to em y’know? I don’t wanna be like my dad” 

Ian’s heart melts, he kisses Mickey’s lips, pulling back to look at him “you’re nothing like your dad, sweetie. I promise, you couldn’t make Yev scared of you if you tried, hell he’s almost five and you’re the only one that’s never spanked him. I’m sure this baby will be no different, probably worse cause you’re gonna get the chance to spoil the shit out of it from day one. We are not over spoiling them though” Ian says sternly “I don’t want them growing up thinking that the world gives hand outs or that they can get whatever they want by acting up, especially not growing up on the Southside” 

“Fuck no” Mickey agrees “we’ll only spoil em with love, little brats ain’t gettin anything they didn’t earn at least by bein good” Ian smiles at that “I’m glad we agree, see? We’re already getting this”. There’s a pause before Mickey asks quietly “Do we have to spank this one?” 

“We have to have the exact same rules we’ve had with Yevgeny” Ian says “otherwise it’s not fair to him. Its not like that’s a lot cause we’re just not that way, but if he would get spanked for something, this one will too” Ian chuckles and shakes his head, seeming unconcerned, “It’s not like you or I are big on it anyway, besides with each other, I’ve only done it in the extreme times it seemed like the right thing to do, like when he ran in front of that car remember?” 

“Or when he threw that toy truck at your face point blank” Mickey says, laughing “I still think that was hilarious” “it was not” Ian insists, trying not to laugh himself “he needed to know that if you hurt people they’re gonna hurt you back, I’d rather it be me teaching him that lesson than someone who actually would cause him harm. It’s like “I’m gonna get your attention so you know I need it right now and I’m not messing around” 

“Yeah” Mickey agrees “it’s not like we’re like Svet who will do it for any damn thing” he pauses “but not when it’s a baby right? And not anything but a swat on the butt?” “Of course, Mick” Ian assure him “it wouldn’t be effective if they didn’t understand why we were doing it, or if it really hurt” Mickey settles visibly at that, they’re quiet for a while before Mickey speaks again. 

“All this talk about spankins got me worked up, Gallagher. You wanna c’mere and get on me?” Ian laughs, pulling Mickey closer into his arms and kissing him passionately, murmuring into his mouth “Daddy can do that” 

Mickey climbs on top of Ian, straddling his thighs and leaning down to connect their lips again, shoving his tongue into his husband’s mouth. Ian grips his shoulders and slides his hands down his back, slipping them into his boxers and squeezing the round globes of his ass. He flips them then, laying Mickey down beneath him and dropping his weight onto him as he grinds their clothed crotches together. 

Mickey cries out in pain suddenly, startling Ian who lifts off of him immediately, kneeling at his side and searching him up and down for what’s wrong “what is it babe did I hurt you?!” Mickey bites his lip, shaking his head as he grimaces and grabs at his side “no” he gasps out “it’s fuckin stabbing me, what the fucks goin on” Ian looks down at it and back up at him again. Worry in his eyes “Alright Mister we’re going to the emergency room” 

“No” Mickey whines shaking his head in horror “Yes, Mick” Ian soothes stroking face with a hand “it’s gonna be just fine, they’ll know how to help pass this thing” “I’m scared” Mickey whimpers, the fear evident in his big blue eyes as they stare into Ian’s. “I know love” Ian whispers, stroking his hair back “It’s ok, I’ll be right by your side every minute ok? Gonna take care of you, won’t let you be alone” 

Ian gets up then, grabbing a pair of basket ball shorts off the floor and yanking them on along with a tee shirt and some sneakers before rounding the bed to reach for his love. “Fuck!” Mickey yells as he writhes in pain, managing to roll himself over onto his stomach. He crumbles against the bed, still clutching his side and beginning to cry quietly into the comforter. Ian kneels on the bed behind him, leaning over him to kiss his neck and rub his back. 

Mickey whines and turns back over into his arms, pressing his forehead into Ian’s shoulder as he arches through another round of pain. Ian holds him close to ease him through it, waiting for what seems like a break point before he says “cmon sweet boy let’s get you in some clothes” Ian eases him up to sit on the edge of the bed so he can get him dressed. “Hurts Ian” Mickey manages through clenched teeth “fuckin kill me now I can’t” 

“You’re doing great Mick” Ian soothes, slipping some socks and slippers onto Mickey’s feet and gently pulling a shirt over his head “no ones killing you, we’re gonna get you to a doctor and get you some good ass meds, I promise baby, it’s gonna be alright...Svetlana!” He hollers, as he pulls some sweats up from Mickey’s ankles and eases him to a half standing position to pull them up over his hips. The ex con sags into him, dropping weight against Ian’s side and his face into his neck. 

Svetlana appears in the doorway a moment later “I just got Yev down” she hisses “what is going on?!” Ian grabs his phone from the nightstand and tosses it to her, picking Mickey up into his arms long ways, with his arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist and his backside cupped in Ian’s hands for support. “Can you get an Uber for us please? It’ll be faster than the rig at this time of night, it’s kidney stones, we gotta get to the emergency room right now” 

She takes one look at Mickey, paled and weeping miserably where he’s curled into Ian’s neck, and there’s no tease left in her. She knows that for all the ways Mickey’s disorder can take down his wall of emotions, it takes a hell of a lot for him to cry from pure physical pain, as he’s taken so much of it in his life. So for once she says nothing, silently pulling up the app and making the request. 

In the Uber is when the real agony kicks in. Mickey screams from where his head is rested in Ian’s lap, hollering out every foul word known to man and terrifying the poor driver as they speed towards Mercy, the closest hospital on the Southside. Ian rubs his head and kisses his forehead, applying pressure where Mickey guides him to and speaking softly to him through every round of pain “it’s alright Mikhailo, gonna be ok, Daddy’s got you, I’m right here” 

By the time they get to the emergency room Mickey is delirious from the pain, muttering nonsense against Ian’s shoulder as he checks them in and carries him into an ER room. He lays him down on the bed gently, changing him into a gown. A nurse comes in to put an IV in, and Mickey feebly attempts to shoo her away. 

“No honey, you have to let her” Ian tells him quietly, flattening out his arm and holding it in place “she’s gonna give you something for the pain, it’s gonna help, let her do what she needs to do” Mickey grumbles incoherently and cooperates, turning his face towards Ian and letting the nurse put the IV in his arm. 

The nurse smiles her thanks at Ian, who smiles back “someone will be in to check you on shortly” she says, leaving the two of them alone in the curtained room. “Hurts Daddy” Mickey whispers hoarsely as he wiggles onto his side facing him, making Ian smooth his hair back from his sweaty forehead, taking his hand in his own and kissing the ink on his knuckles.

“I know, my baby” Ian coos softly, leaning in to kiss his lips and then his nose “Rest for now ok? Try and sleep and let the medicine kick in, when you wake up it’ll be better I promise, just close your eyes” and Mickey does, dozing for the next hour or so as Ian keeps his hand held securely in his own. 

When Mickey wakes up again, the pain is indeed dulled. Still very present but lessened at least by the Morphine flowing into his arm. “The fuck did they say is wrong with me?” He ask Ian, who just smiles smugly and pats his hand. 

“They think it’s a kidney stone, they’re sending someone in with ultrasound machine just to be sure it’s not your appendix or something else” Mickey sets his jaw stubbornly, rolling his eyes and muttering “yeah yeah you told me so” 

“I just want you to be ok, sweetheart” Ian tells him softly, turning his face to look at his own “I’m only glad I’m right cause we’ll be able to deal with it properly, no “I told you so” needed” Mickey softens at that, leaning in to peck Ian’s lips before theres a rustle at the curtain and a male tech enters dragging with him a very familiar machine. “I’m Javier” he tells them “I’m gonna be taking your ultrasound” 

Mickey’s expression hardens again, turning to Ian he growls “Not a damn word about this to Svetlana, I’ll never hear the end of it as long as I fuckin live” Ian laughs, lifting his hand again and kissing it in assurance “my lips are sealed, tough guy, if she asks I’ll tell her you had an X-Ray like the manliest of men” 

“Thanks” Mickey mutters, trying not to smirk as he lays flat and lifts the gown, allowing Javier to spread the cold gel on his belly. Ian and Mickey watch in fascinated silence as Javier turns the machine on and presses the wand to Mickey’s lower middle, his insides quickly appearing on the screen in the same choppy black and white quality that they saw the baby in not 12 hours earlier. 

“I’ve seen inside you in yet another way” Ian jokes quietly, making Javier’s ears turn pink and Mickey glare at him murderously. Before he can rip Ian a new one, Javier moves the wand down and says “Oh, there we go”. He presses a little more firmly with it, making Mickey grunt in pain before he says “congratulations, it’s a kidney stone” 

“Ah fuck” Mickey groans, smacking his forehead and rolling his eyes heavenward before squinting them shut and hanging his head into his hand. Ian says nothing as he rubs his shoulder comfortingly, waiting for Javier to tell them the rest of what he has to say. 

“Pretty big one, actually” he continues “You can see it here” he points “at the top of your ureters, it’ll pass down into your bladder and urethra and...” “I gotta piss it out?!” Mickey cuts him off, horrified as Javier sympathetically nods “you’re eligible for surgery based on the size, if that’s the route you’d rather take” “No” Mickey cuts him off again, pinching his fingers into his eyes “I don’t want fuckin surgery, I can do it myself”

“You can do it here with medical assistance if you want” Javier tells him “the doctor will be in to discuss your options and prescribe you something for the pain” “thank you” Ian says for both of them as Javier nods and wheels his machine out. 

Mickey groans and leans into Ian again, resting his head on his shoulder as his husband kisses his temple and rubs his back. “My poor baby” he coos softly, massaging his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Mickey sits up after a moment, looking into Ian’s eyes with tears in his own. “I don’t wanna stay here” he tells him “I wanna go home and deal with it just us, please? Its gonna hurt like hell and I can’t take fuckin strangers touching me”.

“Ok love” Ian agrees easily, stroking Mickey’s cheek bone with his thumb “we’ll tell the doctor when he comes in ok? Get you some pain meds and take you home” “thank you” Mickey whimpers, dropping their foreheads together as Ian kisses his lips softly and murmurs “well do it together just like always”.


	3. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the family’s support and Ian by his side, Mickey passes his kidney stone, shocking them all with it’s size and intensity

When Ian and Mickey get home from the ER in the wee hours of morning, the last thing they expect to find is the whole Gallagher Milkovich Ball clan camped out in their living room. All the kids are asleep in a pile on the living room floor while everyone else has spread out and made themselves comfortable across the furniture. 

“The fuck are y’all doin here?” Mickey mutters from where he leans against Ian’s shoulder, still doped up on pain killers and groggy from the lack of sleep. “Lana told us you’re passing a kidney stone” V says “so we came to help out” “yeah” Kev pipes up “They say it’s worse pain than childbirth” all the women in the room, especially Mandy and Svet, turn to glare at him, making him shrug innocently and murmur “what?”

“Just tell us what you need and we’ll be here” Fiona tells them. Making Ian smile just a little “thanks guys” he says “right now we’re gonna lay down, been a long night” everyone nods their understanding “feel better!” Debbie calls, making Mickey mumble “thanks red” as Ian guides him toward their room. 

He lays Mickey down on the bed and takes his sweats off, pulling his socks and slippers off with them. Ian pulls the comforter up over him and lays down by his side. He rubs his husband’s chest and kisses his cheek softly, speaking to him in a gentle voice. “What can I get you huh? are you hungry?” Mickey shakes his head, frowning at the idea of food for one of the very few times in his life.

“You should probably put something in your stomach” Ian urges him “with all those meds in your system, we don’t wanna make you sick” Mickey grumbles in protest, smashing his face into his pillow and making Ian smile and hold him a little tighter in his arms. “C’mon tough guy, nothing sounds good? Not even pizza bagels?” “Pizza bagels” Mickey agrees through his smushed lips, making Ian laugh and kiss his shoulder as he says “coming right up” 

Ian comes out into the living room, headed for the kitchen to make them, but is quickly shooed away by Mandy. “Go back to bed” she tells him “what does he need?” “Pizza bagels” Ian tells her, both of them grinning at memories from so long ago. “I’ve been making pizza bagels for that asshole since we were in diapers” Mandy says with a smirk “I got it under control” 

Ian thanks her and goes back to the bedroom to find Mickey snoozing soundly, curled up under the covers like the little cinnamon roll he is. He smiles, making his way over and getting on the bed to curl up to his back again. The next thing he knows, Mandy is waking them up with a hot plate. 

“Thanks Mands” Mickey says hoarsely as Ian moves to help him sit up. He lifts his hips gently, getting him almost all the way there before Mickey grimaces and arches in pain, shifting the rest of the way up himself and landing on his bottom with a soft thud.

“You alright?” Mandy asks, alarmed “yeah” Mickey rasps as Ian smooths his hair back “it’s wearing off isn’t it?” He asks, making Mickey nod, wincing. Ian gives him a sympathetic smile, propping up a pillow behind his back “you need another norco, let’s get this food in you and I’ll give you one” and with that he begins to feed his husband the pizza bagels. 

Mickey gets most of them down without issue, Ian and Mandy each stealing some as she sits on the edge of the bed and keeps them company, talking about the babies as she waits for the plate to take back to the kitchen. “I think it’s a boy” she tells them, making Mickey grin “it probably is” he whispers. 

Ian rolls his eyes but doesn’t protest “I think it is too” he says, reaching out to touch her stomach and murmur “Hi little nephew growing in there, it’s your uncle Ian, your cousin is a little girl, you guys are gonna be best friends” it’s Mickey’s turn to roll his eyes and chuckle, wincing at the action. 

Ian gives him his pill when he’s done eating and is about to help him lay him back down when the former thug furrows his eyebrows, squinting his eyes shut against an unseen force. “What’s wrong baby?” Ian asks, rubbing his shoulder as Mandy looks on with worry. Mickey shakes his head, unable to talk as he goes to clutch at his lips, but it’s too late. 

Vomit spews out of his mouth, falling into his lap and splattering on him and Ian both. Mandy screams in surprise and jumps up, the thick gooey substance, red from the pizza sauce, just misses her as it runs down the bed, seeping into the comforter. “It’s alright Mick” Ian soothes, unfazed as he rubs his husband’s back “you’re ok, that’s my good boy, let it out” 

Mandy’s scream alerts everyone in the living room, bringing them running and tripping over each other to get in the bedroom door and find out what’s wrong. Svetlana is the first to react, grabbing her mouth and turning to leave muttering “ne segodnya”. While she usually has the strongest stomach of anyone, her morning sickness is deadly at the moment. Baby Milkovich will be having none of that today.

Mandy leaves too, almost past that point in her pregnancy but not trusting herself fully, and not wanting to risk making any bigger of a mess than her brother already has. “There we go sweetheart” Ian coos as Mickey finally stops convulsing and spitting, hanging his head. Ian takes off his now stained shirt, he lifts Mickey’s chin and finds a clean corner of it to wipe his mouth with. “Ig? can you pass me the water?” He asks, pointing to the nightstand. 

Iggy nods “here you go bro” he says, passing it to him, stepping back as Ian gives Mickey some to rinse out with “just spit in the puke” he tells him, “its ok, I’ll clean it all up” “Let us” Fiona says as he does so “take care of him, we’ll strip the sheets before it soaks into the mattress” Ian nods his thanks. 

“let’s go take a bath huh?” He asks Mickey, who nods, half delirious from the pain and half mortified from all the attention. He lets Ian strip off his dirty shirt, but shakes his head when he moves to pick him up “wanna walk” he murmurs, his voice hoarse from vomiting and constricted from the pain. “Gonna help, I can feel it, lower...” 

“Alright tough guy” Ian agrees, getting off the bed and reaching for Mickey’s hands “c’mon, I got ya” Mickey grips them tightly and slips forward, hanging his feet over the edge of the bed and dropping his weight down to stand. He cries out in agony, knees buckling as he slips toward the ground, but Ian is right there to catch him, easing him down gently so that he’s kneeling beside the bed, holding onto it for support with one hand, and his husband’s shoulder with the other. 

“Take your time, honey” Ian whispers, pressing his forehead against Mickey’s own as he cups his cheek in his hand. “There’s no rush ok? you do whatever you have to do, put me where you need me, I’m right here” “ok” Mickey nods, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as Ian strokes his face, speaking softly to him until he has the strength to try again. 

When he does, Ian helps him to his wobbly feet, pulling his vomit soaked boxers down so he can step out of them and make his way towards the bathroom door. “You got em?” Iggy asks, extending a hand, and Ian nods.

“I’ll get the bath ready” Debbie offers, going into their bathroom to do so as Fiona, Kev, and V begin to strip the soiled bed and gather the clothes, sending Carl and Iggy on washing machine runs. “I’m gonna go check on the kids and the girls” Lip tells them, heading out the door. 

Ian guides Mickey, one hand clutching his own and the other wrapped around his waist, supporting his weight and letting him lead them step by step. They round the end of the bed before they’re forced to stop. Mickey crouches slightly, leaning into Ian’s chest and gripping his shoulders as the redhead holds him up, letting him rest there and moan low in his throat. He kisses his shoulder and cups his waist, rubbing his thumbs soothingly over his hipbones. “Sh sh sh” he murmurs rhythmically “that’s it babe you got it, halfway there”. 

After a few minutes they’re on their way again, making it to the bathroom door way before it’s time to stop and take another break. Mickey leans against the door jam this time, bracing his shoulder against it and hanging on tight as he pushes his hips and ass back into Ian, using him to ground the lower half of his body, and in turn relieve some pressure on his aching back. 

Ian keeps him pressed there securely, their hips flushed together back to front. He gently massages Mickey’s tense muscles, rubbing down his back and sides before working his way up again, leaning over him now and again to place kisses against his spine. “Breathe, love” he whispers “just breathe, in and out, you’re doing great” 

“Fucking shit!” Mickey wails, grabbing Ian’s hand and pressing it hard against his lower abdomen, just above his happy trail. “I can feel it!” Ian gasps, keeping pressure on the pulsing hot skin until Mickey removes his hand and starts to slowly walk again. “See what a nice bath Debs made for you?” Ian coos as they reach the edge of the tub, winking at Debbie who smiles back. 

Ian helps Mickey in carefully, shouldering his weight and keeping a hand secured on his backside as he lifts one leg in at a time, grimacing with each movement until he’s seated all the way down. 

Mickey braces his spread knees against the edge of the tub, hanging his arms over the side of it and grabbing onto Ian. His lover goes to him without question, letting the ex con get a good grip on his biceps and press their foreheads together. 

Ian scoops up water and pours it over Mickey’s back, running his hands through his dark hair to wet it. “I’ll go get you a towel” Debbie says, turning and leaving them alone for the first time that day. 

Mickey stares helplessly at Ian, tears falling from his desperate eyes. “I cant” he utters, choking on his sobs “I can’t fuckin do this with everybody watchin me, I just need you, nobody else, can I just have you and nobody else, please?” 

Ian’s heart breaks as he wipes Mickey’s tears away, whispering softly “of course you can baby boy, whatever you need, Daddy’s got it. I’ll let them know ok? I’ll be right back” Mickey sniffs and nods as Ian kisses his lips and gets up, headed for the bedroom 

He emerges to find the bed remade with fresh blankets, Iggy’s got clean clothes over his shoulder for Mickey as everyone prepares to resemble in the bathroom. “We’re getting close now guys” Ian tells them gravely, taking the clothes from Iggy and the towel from Debs.

“Thanks for all your help, but I got it from here”. Nobody questions this, all giving their well wishes as they depart back into the living room. “Give him a kiss for me” Fiona tells Ian, who smiles and nods, going back into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. 

“Just us now tough guy” he tells Mickey, setting the things down on the sink, knowing he’s not even gonna end up needing them “you want me to get in with you?” Mickey lifts his forehead from where he’s been resting it on the edge of the tub, nodding and closing his eyes. Ian strips quickly, stepping in and bracing his body behind Mickey’s own. 

Ian washes Mickey up gently, getting all the puke and sweat off of him. “Better?” He asks, smoothing his arms down over his husband’s, intertwining their hands and dropping kisses along his collar bone. “Mhm” Mickey murmurs as he presses back into him, using the solidness of his weight once again to combat the pressure. They stay this way for a long while, comfortable silence falling between them as they shift and soothe through the waves of pain. 

Suddenly Mickey gasps out, startling Ian behind him. “What is it?” He asks “something happen?” “Fuck” The Milkovich man hisses between clenched teeth, knitting his eyebrows together. His voice breaks as he cries out “it’s in my fuckin dick!” Ian looks down and sure enough, the base of his penis is red and swollen, starting to bleed from the tip as it prepares itself for battle. 

“What do you wanna do?” Ian asks, squeezing Mickey’s hands as he whines incoherently. “Toilet” he gasps out, making Ian nod and stand up behind him. “Can I carry you?” He asks and Mickey nods, letting Ian scoop his slippery wet body up and move him quickly to the toilet bowl, sitting him down with his dick pressed down between his thighs and kneeling before him.

Mickey grabs back onto him immediately, dropping his head against Ian’s chest and clawing at his shoulders. He cries out in agony as the wretched stone moves into his shaft, the blood starting to pour a little faster. “Fuck!” He wails, noticing it now “My dicks bleedin! It’s gonna break! kill me please Ian fuckin kill me I can’t I’m gonna die!” 

“Hey hey look at me!” Ian tells him, lifting his face so that they’re nose to nose. “Listen to me babe, you’re not gonna die. You are Mickey Fucking Milkovich. You’re the strongest person I know and you can do this, we’re gonna do it together ok? Daddy’s right here and I’m not gonna let you go” “Ok” Mickey nods through his pouring tears, pressing their foreheads back together and clinging to Ian with all of his strength. 

“I gotta push it” Mickey pants out “can’t fuckin take it anymore” “ok” Ian says, “what can I do?” “Talk to me” Mickey huffs, dropping his face into Ian’s neck with a whimper, Ian doesn’t miss a beat. “Ok sweetie we’re almost done with this” he coos, rubbing his husband’s lower back and bracing his hands there for Mickey to push against “Daddy’s brave boy, you’re doing so great, angel. just a few deep breaths and it’s gonna be out” 

“Aahhh god!” Mickey cries out, keeping his death grip on Ian as he bares down on the pressure in his cock. Sure enough Ian can see the swell of it moving, slipping it’s way down towards his leaking head. “That’s it Mickey baby you got it it’s right there, I can see it, Daddy’s got you, one more love gimme everything you got” 

Mickey squeezes Ian and let’s out a gut wrenching battle cry into his neck. The noise rings out through the house and into the street as he pushes with all of his strength. His vision turning white as the monstrous stone finally pops out, landing in the toilet in a stream of urine and blood. 

Tears of relief prickle Ian’s eyes as Mickey goes limp, sobbing and shaking against his chest. “You did it baby” Ian whispers, kissing him above the ear “it’s over, you did so good, proud of you” 

He spreads Mickey’s legs just a little to get a better look at the evil thing that’s caused his poor lover all this pain. Ian’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. It’s the size of a dime, jagged and angry looking. “It’s fucking huge!” He gasps “I cant believe you pushed that out of your dick!” 

Mickey looks down too, recoiling and curling tighter into him, unable to speak just yet as he’s barely lucid from the trauma his body has undergone. “You ready to move?” Ian whispers and Mickey nods, letting Ian gently take him down from the toilet into his lap and shutting the lid so he doesn’t have to look again at the monster that was inside him.

“My dick is broken” Mickey whispers hoarsely, getting worked up as he looks down at his mangled manhood, still swollen and bloody from the war it just won. “Its never gonna work again, how can I even get hard when you fuck me if it doesn’t work? How can...” 

“Ssshhh” Ian soothes, cutting off his rambling with a sweet kiss. He strokes his face, looking deep into his eyes. “It’s not broken Mick, I promise. It’s gonna be sore for a few days and we’re gonna let it heal, when it feels better it’ll work just fine, you’ll see, don’t even worry about that right now ok baby? That’s the last thing on my mind. Just let me clean you up and take you to bed?” 

Mickey sighs and nods, leaning his head against Ian’s chest as he pulls the Neosporin and antiseptic wipes out from under the sink. Mickey hisses as Ian carefully wipes him clean, moving his foreskin back ever so gently and dotting the ointment over his sensitive head. 

“There we go big guy” Ian whispers, picking his husband up and carrying him into their room. He lays Mickey down and gets in the clean sheets with him. They lay back to front as Ian wraps him up securely in his arms. “Love you” he whispers, kissing Mickey’s hair, the Milkovich man snuggles closer and murmurs the words back, already half conscious. Both of them are asleep almost instantly from the exhaustion of the past day. 

They’re so dead to the world that they don’t even stir when Iggy creeps in a few hours later, headed into their bathroom to access the damage for himself. What he finds in the toilet amidst his brother’s blood and piss makes his heart stop. 

If something like that ever came out of his dick, he’s fairly certain he would die on the spot. “Fucker” he mutters to the stone, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of it before he leans down to pick it up, leaving again before anyone even knows he was there. 

Iggy takes the kidney stone under the El, dropping it on a piece of cardboard and pulling out the trusty pistol he always carries on his hip. “This is for my brother you bastard!” He hollers, firing at the thing until it’s blown to bits.


	4. Boy Oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Gallagher’s gender is revealed, posing some important questions for everyone

The following Friday night means another family dinner at the Gallagher’s. They try to have one at least every week, or close to it, depending on what everyone’s got going on. It’s Mickey’s first real trip out of the house since his kidney stone, and the former thug is more than ready. It’s been a slow healing process, with a lot of walking soreness and hissing through having to pee, but Ian has been by his side every step of the way, so it hasn’t been all bad. 

Tonight, they all wait impatiently at the table for Mandy and Lip, who are on their way back from the ultrasound that’s supposed to tell them their baby’s sex.  
“It’s a boy!” Lip cries excitedly the minute they get in the door, making everyone cheer and hurrah, hugging them before they all sit down to eat. 

“Hear that?” Mickey says sarcastically, giving Svetlana a pointed look that makes the Russian roll her eyes. “Any name ideas?” Debbie asks, dishing up some salad for Franny and herself before passing the bowl to Liam. 

“I already picked his name” Mandy tells her, taking a bite of chicken. “Without me?!” Lip asks, horrified, making Mandy smirk as she chews her food and swallows before she speaks again “are you the one who has to push the little monster out of your snatch hole? I don’t think so! The least I get to do is name him!” 

It’s Svetlana’s turn to look at Mickey pointedly “hear that?” She mocks him, making Mickey grumble and scoot closer to Ian. They’ve been battling over potential baby names lately, Svetlana of course wants to give it a strong Russian name, and Mickey is having none of it. Ian, always the mediator between the two, wants to find out the gender before he joins the fight. 

“So, what are we calling my nephew?” Fiona asks, impatient along with everybody else. Mandy grins as she tells them “His name is Damien Michael Gallagher”. “Damien Michael huh?” Lip says, mulling the name over in his mind, he gestures to Mickey as he asks “gonna name our son after the devil and him?” 

“Double devil” Iggy jokes, making everyone laugh, even Mickey himself. “Thanks” he says, a bashful smile playing across his features as she winks. Ian smirks at his husband “For naming him after you or not naming him Mikhailo?” He teases, knowing how much Mickey hates his full name and that he himself is the only one allowed to call him by it. 

“Both” Mickey says bluntly, taking a bite of his food before he continues “I got lucky they started callin me Mickey early on, no kid deserves to drag some shit like that around on the playground”. 

“You think Igor is any better?” Iggy asks, making everyone at the table cringe and Fiona reach out to squeeze his shoulder. “Yeah there’s no English version of that” Mandy agrees “that’s why I couldn’t put you in there too. I chose Damien because of the “Ien” on the end, even if it’s not spelled that way. “Aw thanks Mands” Ian says, touched that their nephew is named after he and Mickey both. “I like it” Lip admits, making Mandy smile and kiss him. 

“You gonna circumcise him?” V asks, making Kev sigh and mutter “here we go” under his breath. “I guess so” Mandy shrugs, looking at Lip who nods “might as well make him like me so I can teach him how to use it”. “You better” Carl speaks up, all eyes turning to him. “Don’t put the kid through what I went through, you want him to get lottsa head”. 

“He’ll get head either way!” V argues “any girl who won’t go down for that reason isn’t worth your time! It’s a pointless procedure that causes unnecessary pain! Don’t do it!” “Aye can we not argue about slicin’ dicks right now please!?” Mickey hollers “I just about lost mine, too soon to think about anybody choppin’ it!” 

“You’re not?” Kev asks, making Mickey fluster “you’ve seen it!” He snaps “Hell you’ve all seen it against my damn will, You oughtta know!” “He’s not” Ian confirms, making Mickey glare at him in response “what?!” He asks innocently “it’s not like they were looking!” 

“We weren’t” Debbie confirms, making Mickey settle down a little, leaning into Ian’s side who takes his hand and kisses it in apology, mouthing “thank you!” to Debbie over his head. “Are you?” V asks Ian, to which he nods. “What about Yevy?” Carl asks. Both his fathers shake their heads as Svetlana smoothes her son’s hair back and tells them “I leave it alone, he is fine the way god makes him” 

“I used to think it was important” Fiona says “but really it doesn’t matter as long as you keep it clean” Iggy smiles at her knowingly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek, not so subtly letting everyone know that he isn’t. 

“She’s right” Ian agrees, looking to Lip as he says “and you don’t have to be the same as your kid to teach ‘em how to use it, or clean it, hell Fiona potty trained you and I both!” “And Debbie and Carl and Liam” Fiona points out proudly. 

“True” Lip says, chuckling “Not that it’ll make a difference for us” Ian continues, looking at his husband “we’ve got one of each to go by”. Everyone laughs at this, even Mickey who is still put off by the whole dick cutting conversation. 

That night after they get home, Ian and Mickey take their turn giving Yev his nightly bath. They let him splash in the bubbles and play with his plastic boats and sea creatures before cleaning him up for the night. 

Ian is washing his hair as Mickey scrubs his little feet with a washcloth, tickling them here and there and making him laugh, until he gets a curious look on his face “What’s circumcised?” Yev asks, catching them both off guard. 

Ian and Mickey glance at each other, shocked that he’s waited this long to ask instead of blurting the question out at the table like he typically would. He’s growing up and it’s a strange new world for them all. 

“Well bud” Mickey begins “you’ve seen both me and Daddy go pee right?” Yev nods. “Well” Mickey continues “have you ever noticed that mine and Daddy’s private’s look a little different?” Yevgeny shakes his head, never having given it any thought. 

“Mine looks like yours” Mickey continues, pointing to Yev’s “It has that little bit of extra skin on the end see? it’s called a foreskin, that’s the way we were all born, but Daddy’s is a little different because he’s what they call circumcised, that means that when he was a baby, the doctor cut that skin off. 

Yevgeny looks horrified at Ian “why would they do that Daddy?!” He asks, almost in tears “Did it hurt?!” Ian smiles softly, leaning him back to rinse his soapy hair out as he says “I don’t remember it because I was too little, Bub. That’s just what they do, sometimes it’s because the little boy has an infection but most of the time it’s just because people think it looks better that way”. 

“That’s dumb” Yev concludes, making both his fathers laugh. “It is dumb” Ian agrees “you and Papa are just fine the way you are, and so am I, the only important thing is to make sure you keep it clean” he looks at Mickey and says “maybe it’s time to show him?” Mickey sighs and nods, preparing himself for the task. 

“Ok kid, so like Daddy said, you gotta keep your privates clean, just like your hair and body and everything else right?” Yevgeny nods again, finding this whole thing very interesting. “Well when you have a foreskin, you gotta do a little bit extra to keep it clean, and as you get older you’re gonna start takin showers and baths by yourself. This may not work right now cause you’re still a little guy, but as you get bigger, your parts change a little, you’re gonna be able to move your foreskin back to clean under it. You just gotta very gently pull that skin back and wash underneath it with soap and water, then you put it back where it belongs, you do that every day and you’ll be just fine” 

“Does it hurt?” Yev asks and Mickey shakes his head “might feel weird at first but you get used to it, keeps it clean so it doesn’t get infected or stink” Ian smiles encouraging at the four year old before he continues “for now you’re ok just washing up in the bath, and if you have any questions when it happens you can always come to us for help” 

“Yeah” Mickey agrees, taking the washcloth and putting some baby soap on it before handing it to his son “you can start learnin now, here, take the washcloth and clean your junk, make sure you get between your penis and balls, under ‘em and your butt crack too, scrub all up in there and rinse it out” 

Yevgeny does so vigorously, an intensely focused look on his face that makes both of his fathers laugh, “careful little man don’t hurt yourself!” Ian chuckles, as he and Mickey look at each other, shaking their heads in amusement at their crazy little boy. 

Later on, the boys lay in bed together side by side, comfortable silence drifting between them until Mickey breaks it to ask “Do you care that I’m uncut?” Ian props his head up on his elbow, giving him a look. “What do you mean?” He asks, puzzled. 

Mickey sighs, keeping his eyes on the ceiling as he clarifies “I mean I know you’re fine with it the way it is, obviously you married me and been with me this damn long, but, would you like it better if I was? Cause I’d do it y’know, if you wanted me too” 

Ian’s features soften, his heart melting as he reaches out to cup Mickey’s face and turn it towards his own. “Of course not baby” he whispers, stroking his hairline and looking into his eyes. 

“I love you, all of you, foreskin included. I would never want you to change, not for me, not for anybody, how could you even ask me something like that?” 

Mickey shrugs “just wonderin” he mutters, making Ian give him a challenging look as he asks “Would you like mine better if I wasn’t?” “Fuck no” Mickey scoffs “That shit don’t matter to me, you know I fuckin worship it as is, wouldn’t change a thing if it had a little extra skin on it”

“See?” Ian asks, stroking Mickey’s cheek with his thumb “why would I feel any different? And if by some miracle you’re right and we do have a boy, I don’t wanna do it to him either, V’s right it is unnecessary without a medical reason, besides the nerve endings are supposed to be a lot more sensitive when you’re not circumcised, it makes sex more pleasurable over all, I wouldn’t wanna take that away from anybody, especially not our son.” 

“I’m all for that” Mickey agrees “it’ll save us a fight with Lana too, god knows we already have enough of those on our hands” Ian laughs, nodding. Mickey leans in to kiss him then, palming his cheek and pulling his husband on top of him. It quickly becomes passionate as their tongues battle for dominance, Ian cupping Mickey’s jaw and Mickey firmly gripping his hair.

The redhead pulls back after a moment, kissing Mickey’s cheek and placing a few soft pecks against his neck before resting his face there, relaxing and breathing him in. “Babe?” Mickey asks, making Ian murmur a soft “hm?” Against his skin. 

“I’m ready” Mickey tells him. Ian lifts his face to look at him, brows arched as his eyes darken with lust. “Yeah?” He asks and Mickey nods, reaching up to pull him close again. Their jaws work more aggressively against each other now, hands roaming and squeezing and holding nothing back. 

Ian kisses down Mickey’s chest and belly, licking and sucking at the soft skin until he reaches the waistband of his boxers and grabs it with his teeth, pulling them down as he looks up at his husband, giving him a devilish grin. Mickey smirks and shifts up to help him, kicking them off at the ankle and spreading his legs wide for Ian to move between. 

“Fuck I missed this” Ian huffs as he scratches up Mickey’s legs, sucking a hickey into each thick thigh before grabbing his cock and taking it between his pursed lips. His husband is already rock solid for him, whimpering softly and thrusting his hips up for more until Ian holds them down and fucks his mouth vigorously down onto him, hollowing his throat and taking Mickey’s whole pulsing member on every thrust. 

After a whole week of not getting hard, and Ian not even touching his dick besides to clean it, put medicine on it, and help him pee, Mickey can barely contain himself. He bites his fist, clenching his eyes shut to try and hold back but it’s no use, he’s way too excited to finally feel that burning hot mouth that belongs to his one and only Firecrotch. 

“Gallagher....” he chokes out “Ian, babe stop” Ian pops off and looks up at him innocently, his swollen lips and blown out eyes almost enough to push Mickey over the edge alone. “It’s ok baby” he coos, “go ahead and cum for Daddy, I promise I’ll work you back up” Mickey doesn’t need to be told twice. He moans loudly as Ian sucks him back down just in time, his white hot seed erupts into his lover’s mouth and spills over his red lips. 

Ian holds him still and milks him through it, licking the mess away and quickly moving up to press Mickey’s lips to his own. The ex con wraps his arms tightly around him, slotting their mouths together and flipping them so that he’s sitting on Ian’s waist. 

Mickey yanks Ian’s boxers off and rubs his own softening cock against his husband’s hard one. Grinding their hips together and sliding himself forward and back again so that the underside of Ian’s member rubs between his bubble like cheeks. Ian groans loudly and reaches back to grab his behind, giving him a scandalized look. 

“You naughty boy!” He teases “how long has it been since Daddy spanked you? “Too long Daddy” Mickey whines, climbing off of Ian and turning over in front of him, pressing his chest and cheek against the bed and presenting his bare backside to his horny husband. 

The redhead doesn’t waste a moment getting up on his knees behind him, kissing the base of his tailbone and biting each cheek. “Think Daddy missed this ass most of all” Ian murmurs lowly, taking a one cheek in each fist and squeezing them tight, massaging them with his long hard fingers and making Mickey whine, pushing back for more. “Punish me Daddy please!” He whimpers “missed your spankins” 

“You did huh?” Ian coos, reaching down to scratch his nails up Mickey’s back before indulging him, bring his flat palm down across his lover’s cheek in a sharp smack. “Is that what you missed?” He asks, doing it again and making Mickey nod, hissing and arching for him. 

Ian makes a steady pace, swatting his husband’s bubble butt harder and harder and making him cry out “More Daddy! Need my bottom spanked! Harder! I’ve been so bad!” 

Ian surprises him then, dropping his flat tongue against his crack and slapping it there rapidly. He drags his bottom lip up Mickey’s taint until it meets his top one over his hole and begins lapping and sucking. Mickey squeals and presses back into Ian’s ministrations, loving every minute of finally having his ass devoured like the scrumptious cake it is. 

Ian sits up again after a while, sliding his pointer finger into Mickey’s opening and teasing the underside his package with his thumb. “Still tight for me huh sweetheart?” Ian says, pouting his lips to annunciate his words “Been a little while hasn’t it? Don’t worry, we’ll open you up” 

He adds a second finger to Mickey’s entrance, scissoring them and making him wail out a series of moans mixed with foul words as he jabs his prostate on every thrust. “Let’s see if you’re hard for me yet hm?” Ian muses as he reaches around with his free hand and grips Mickey’s cock, which is long since filled back up. “Oh yeah you are” he coos, beginning to pump it in time with his finger thrusts. 

It’s then that Mickey loses his will to be patient. “Enough already!” He cries “C’mon Firecrotch! Pound me!” “What do we say?” Ian asks sternly. Mickey doesn’t miss a beat as he cries out “Please Daddy put it in my hole!” 

“That’s better” Ian says with an mischievous grin. He braces a hand on Mickey’s lower back and enters him slowly, snapping his hips to work his way in and quickly beginning to fuck his husband just the way he asked for, their skin making a glorious slapping sound as Ian’s hip bones pound again and again against Mickey’s fat ass. 

“Mm fuck Ian fuck me!” Mickey wails, dropping his face against the mattress to muffle his cries. Ian drops himself on top of him and buries his face in his neck, kissing up his jaw until their lips meet sloppily over his shoulder. 

Mickey shoves Ian up after a moment and flips over beneath him, grabbing his hip with one hand and his jaw with the other as Ian’s body slams down onto his at the waist. They grin against each other’s lips, laughing despite themselves because they both know that after a week of being apart in this way, they won’t last very long. 

And they’re right, Ian grabs Mickey’s cock, jerking it roughly as they come together seconds later, moaning into each other’s mouths and collapsing in a pile of sweaty limbs and heaving chests. 

Ian rolls halfway off of Mickey, resting his forehead against his husband’s collar bone and wrapping his arm over him. Mickey wraps his arm over him too, smoothing his sweaty hair back and kissing his hairline. “Take that circumcision” Ian pants. “That doesn’t even make sense” Mickey laughs and Ian shrugs, snuggling in closer.

“Should we lay the right way on the bed?” He asks, raising his head to look back to where their feet are resting on their pillows. Mickey shrugs “nah” he decides “too comfortable” he grabs the edge of the comforter and pulls it over them, making a warm little cocoon around them both. 

“Ok” Ian agrees easily, laying his head back down and closing his eyes. “Love you” he sighs contentedly. “Love you too, Gallagher” Mickey whispers back, pressing his nose into Ian’s hair as they both drift off to sleep.


	5. Gold in the Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian, Mickey, Yevgeny spend a day by the pool, where the littlest Milkovich learns to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by a Matt Nathanson song 
> 
> “Nobody loves you the way that I do, the way you shine through, gold in the summertime...”

The following weekend, everyone is out and about. Fiona and Iggy are with Mandy and Lip, signing the papers for them to move into an apartment in her building, so they’ll have their own space when Baby Damien comes. 

Svetlana is helping Kev and V wrangle the twins to the doctor for their booster shots for kindergarten (which Yevgeny had to be wrangled into last week, giving all three of his parents a run for their money) Carl is with Kassidi and Debbie is at Derrick’s nephew’s birthday party with Franny, having dropped Liam off at a play date on her way. 

This leaves the Gallagher house empty, which Ian, Mickey, and Yevgeny consider to be a perfect opportunity to spend some time in the Gallagher pool. Well, Ian and Yevgeny do anyway, Mickey would rather sit on the sidelines and watch 

“Alright kiddo” Ian says, putting Yev down once they get in the house and pulling his swimsuit from the bag on Mickey’s shoulder “trunks on and then sunblock! Daddy’s gonna teach you how to swim!” “Yay!” Yev crows, snatching the shorts from Ian’s hand and running off to put them on. 

Both of his fathers laugh watching him go. Ian turns to Mickey with a teasing smirk as the Milkovich man dumps the bag on the kitchen table “sure you don’t wanna join us Mick?” He asks, making Mickey roll his eyes “already told ya no, never learned ain’t plannin to now” 

“Whatever you say, tough guy” he chuckles, heading into the living room after Yev. The little boy emerges from the hiding space under the stairs, shirt off and swim trunks proudly on backwards. 

“Almost, bubba” Mickey laughs, coming up behind Ian and passing him. He kneels before Yevgeny, pulling his trunks down and turning them around so that they’re on right before pulling them up again and patting his little behind. 

“Let’s go!” The impatient 4 year old hollers, running for the backyard with Ian and Mickey hot on his tail. “Not so fast, Michael Phelps!” Ian calls after him, catching up and grabbing him before he can make it out the back door “gotta put your sunblock on first” “No!” Yevgeny wails, trying to squirm out of Ian’s hold. 

“Yeah, little man” Mickey laughs, pulling the bottle out of the bag and squirting some onto his hands “you got that Slavic skin from me and your mom both, you don’t stand a chance against the sun, c’mere” 

He rubs the white cream onto the little boy’s face as he thrashes in protest, coating his arms, legs, and belly before Ian turns him over in his arms so Mickey can get his back. When they finally let him free, he crosses his arms angrily, scowling at both his dads as they smirk back at him. 

“You gonna stand there pouting all day or are we gonna go outside?” Mickey asks, turning Yev’s frown upside down in a seconds time and making him throw open the back door and run down the porch steps. Ian and Mickey following after him at a much more reasonable pace. 

“He’s gettin more difficult” Mickey mutters, making Ian grin and say “he’s your son, would you expect any less?” 

When he gets to the edge of the pool, Yevgeny waits for Ian, already knowing from experience what will happen if he jumps right in without an adult or something to float on, last time Ian’s phone and wallet paid the price for that mistake, and Yev lost a night of TV. 

Ian pulls off his shirt and tosses it on the grass, trunks and sunblock already on as he joins Yev at the latter, climbing up and getting in. Mickey drags a lawn chair out from under the porch, setting it up near by and lighting himself a smoke to enjoy as he watches the father son swim lesson. 

“Ok buddy c’mere” Ian tells Yevgeny, who excitedly jumps off the latter and into his father’s waiting arms. By the time the sun is at high noon, Yev has learned to hold his breath and float on his back and front. Ian has unwavering patience, and doesn’t need much of it because his son is a quick learner and eager to be taught. 

“Alright bub, like we practiced” Ian tells him, carrying him to one edge of the pool and letting him latch on before he walks to the other side “swim to me, you can do it, remember, scooping arms and kicking legs” Yev’s brow furrows in determination, looking so much like Mickey Ian can’t help but beam. 

He pushes off and swims effortlessly to Ian, slapping the water with each stroke and kicking his little legs at top speed. Ian intercepts him with a cry of triumph, tossing him up in the air and catching him, dunking with his son in his arms before he comes back up again exclaiming “You did it Yevy! my little fish can swim!” 

“I did it!” Yev repeats proudly, calling to Mickey over the edge of the pool “I did it Papa did you see me!? I can swim now! I’m a fish!” Mickey claps for him enthusiastically “good job kid!” He calls back “You’re already better than me! Do it again I’ll take a video for Mama!” 

After about a hundred video takes and rounds of applauding, Mickey goes into the house to make sandwiches for the three of them while Ian and Yev get out and dry off. Ian carries the little boy into the house in a towel bundle, going straight to Mickey’s side and placing a kiss on the shorter man’s cheek. Mickey smiles and shoos him toward the table saying “order up!” 

The three Milkovich men share their lunch in harmony, Mickey replays the videos for them, both he and Ian praising their son on how well he can swim. When they’re done eating, Ian takes their plates to the sink, washing them as Mickey scoops Yev back up, announcing “bath time!” 

Yevgeny frowns at his father “but I’m a fish, Papa” he tells him seriously “they don’t have to take baths” “hell yeah they do!” Mickey disagrees, carrying him up the stairs and into the bathroom as Ian follows, laughing as Mickey continues “They live in water, in a permanent bath, and they pee and fart in there just like you do!” 

“They have to keep their scales clean too, Yevy” Ian adds “chlorine isn’t good for little fishies skin” “ok” Yev agrees reluctantly, pouting as Ian takes his trunks off and Mickey starts the bath. “Cheer up, little fish” Ian tells him, tickling his armpits “you can practice swimming in there too” this makes the 4 year old smile, and he proceeds to do so for the next half hour as Ian and Mickey watch, washing him in little bits whenever they get the chance. 

When he’s all dry and changed into clean clothes, the three of them go downstairs and put a movie on, planning to stay until everyone gets home so they can all have dinner together. After the swimming, bathing, and general fishing around, Yevgeny is exhausted, and quickly passes out on the couch between his dads before The Spongebob Movie is even halfway through. 

Ian strokes a hand through his blonde hair, that’s getting darker every day, and smiles at Mickey on the other side of the couch. “He’s getting so big” Ian whispers, making Mickey smile back solemnly and nod “I know, look at these feet” he says, lifting one for Ian to examine “Gonna be tall like you, glad he can swim now like you too” Ian eyes his husband for a moment before getting up and taking him by the hand, pulling him to his feet. “C’mon tough guy” he says “Got somethin to show you”


	6. You Taste Like Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian teaches the oldest Milkovich to swim too before they share a private moment in the Gallagher bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Matt Nathanson song inspiration...
> 
> “You’re so delicious, you’re so, soft, sweet on the tip of my tongue, you taste like, sunlight, and strawberry bubblegum”

“What is it?” Mickey asks as Ian drags him into the kitchen, grabbing the sunblock off the table and turning to his husband with a smirk “sunblock first” he says, making Mickey step back, dropping his hand and snapping “Fuck no Gallagher it ain’t happenin” “C’mere Mick” Ian coaxes, lunging forward as Mickey side steps out of his reach “you said yourself you’ve got Slavic skin”

Ian laughs and lunges again, corralling Mickey towards the door as he dodges, hissing “Stop it Firecrotch I ain’t doin it!”  
Ian catches his wrist on his next strike, reeling him in by the arm and wrestling him out the back door as quietly as possible so as not to wake their slumbering son. He tackles Mickey down on the top porch step and straddles his lap, dropping all his weight so the feisty Milkovich can’t escape his hold.

Mickey scowls as Ian spreads the sunblock on his nose, applying it to his cheeks and forehead before he fights his shirt off and starts on his pale shoulders, rubbing it down his back. “I ain’t got a swim suit Gallagher” Mickey sneers “or extra clothes, did your lanky ginger ass think of that?”

“You can go in your underwear” Ian tells him, spreading the cream over his chest and belly before leaning down to get his legs “there’s an extra pair of boxers in the bag” Mickey narrows his eyes suspiciously at him “you planned this didn’t you asshole?” he growls, to which Ian laughs maniacally and nods, kissing his husband’s pouting lips “you’ll thank me when you can swim with our fish of a son”

He fixes Mickey with a stern look then “you gonna run if I get off you?” He asks “no promises” Mickey snarks back, making Ian harden his brow and glare “Alright fine Jesus” Mickey huffs. Ian grins again, pecking his lips again and climbing off of him, tossing the sunblock on the porch and heading for the pool.

Mickey follows him begrudgingly, dropping his shorts and shirt beside Ian’s on the grass. He watches the redhead jump in, rolling his eyes before climbing to the top of the latter and perching there. Mickey eyes the pool with distrust, poking his toe in and pulling it back out again quickly.

Ian laughs, gliding closer “C’mon, get in the water baby, it won’t hurt ya” he reaches out and grabs Mickey’s ankle, dragging him down into the pool.  
“FUCK!” The ex thug hollers as he slips in against his will “FUCK YOU IAN I’M GONNA DROWN!”

Mickey grabs onto Ian with his legs, wrapping them tight around his hips and grasping his neck and shoulders with all his might, clinging like a baby koala. “Hey hey you’re ok I gotcha” Ian soothes, holding him close and rubbing his back as he speaks into his ear softly, trying not to laugh as he says “you can stand, Mick, it’s only 5 feet”

“Oh” Mickey says letting go of Ian and placing his feet down “you coulda fuckin told me that” “I just did” Ian laughs “we’ll go slow ok? I promise I’m not gonna let you drown, you trust me?” Mickey sighs, nodding and letting the redhead pull him close again. Ian grins, turning him over in his arms bridal style and holding him flat on top of the water.

Mickey squirms in alarm, not used to the lack of control. “Be still” Ian soothes, stroking his face and kissing his wet cheek, he speaks softly into Mickey’s ear until he settles, eyes closed and brows going lax.

“Good” Ian says calmly “now take a big breathe in and hold it” Mickey does as he’s told, not even realizing that Ian’s moved his hands lower and he’s floating all on his own, until he lets the breath out and sinks softly back into his husband’s arms. “You got it!” Ian tells him proudly “now let’s move on”

It’s not long at all before Ian’s got him treading water, slowly adding his arms and legs until he’s swimming his way across the pool and back just as comfortably as Yev. “I’m doing it Ian I’m doing it!” Mickey cries excitedly, colliding with the redhead who grins proudly as he accepts him into his arms. “You are!” Ian exclaims, squeezing him tight “I’m so proud of you!”

Mickey blushes then “yeah, well, you’re a good teacher, Firecrotch” he mutters, making Ian grin “well thank you” he murmurs into Mickeys mouth as he connects their lips in a sweet kiss.

Their tongues and lips quickly become passionate as Ian walks Mickey to the edge of the pool in his arms, squeezing his ass and kneading it through his boxers all the way. Ian presses him up against the plastic wall, sucking at his neck as Mickey hangs on with his legs and grinds their hips together, making the water slosh all around them. Ian pulls back after a moment, looking at the man he loves.

His black hair is disheveled, sticking up in every direction as the water and hair gel battle for the upper hand. The fading sunlight makes his pale skin glow like ivory, and turns his eyes a brighter blue than Ian thinks he’s ever seen. “Fuckin beautiful” he mutters under his breath, cupping Mickey’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him again.

It’s Mickey who breaks their kiss this time, looking down at their hardening members pressed against each other beneath the water, two thin layers of fabric not doing much to hide them. “We can’t fuck in here” he groans, dropping his head back against the plastic pool rim “Gonna make it all gross for the kids”. Ian laughs “don’t worry” he says “I know some place we can”.

They grab their towels and dry clothes, sneaking in the backdoor on tip toe to check on Yev without waking him up. The 4 year old is still unconscious, sprawled out with his mouth open and one leg hanging off the couch. “We really shouldn’t let him nap like this right before dinner” Ian whispers “he’s gonna be up all night bouncing off the walls”

“It’s Svetlana’s night to do bedtime with him” Mickey reminds him quietly. They stare blankly at each for a moment before breaking into deviant giggles, shushing each other as they sneak up the stairs past the little slumbering beast.

Ian leads Mickey into the upstairs bathroom, locking them in and tossing their things on the sink before Mickey pushes him against the door in another heated kiss. They strip off their wet bottoms quickly, waltzing back toward the shower and taking care not to slip as they step over the edge of the tub.

Ian turns the shower on full blast and pulls Mickey close again, their lips and tongues swirling together under the hot stream. Mickey bites into Ian’s neck and drops to his knees before him, gazing up at him as takes his cock in his hand and licks away the stray water droplets. Taunting his lover before he takes his head in his mouth and sucks up the condensation, pulling off with a pop.

Mickey swallows him then, opening his throat for Ian and taking him all the way down with each thrust of his mouth. “C’mere” Ian huffs, finally meeting his limit as he grabs Mickey by the nape of his neck. Ian’s fingers curl into his dark wet hair as he cups his husband’s jaw with his other hand and pulls him up to connect their lips again, slamming him into the wall in a fierce kiss.

Ian works his way down Mickey’s body with his mouth, sucking the water off of both of his nipples and out his navel before he kneels before him, grasping his cock in one hand and his thigh in the other.

The redhead shoves it up out of his way, making Mickey rest it over his shoulder in response as Ian sucks his balls into his mouth. He massages them with his tongue, pumping Mickey’s solid member in time with the movement until he lets them go and moves lower with his lips.

Ian gazes up at Mickey lustfully as he begins to suck kisses over his opening, jabbing his tongue into him and swirling it around. Mickey lets out a throaty moan, taking his turn to grab his husband by the hair. He pulls Ian’s head back, angling it before he drags him up to take over his mouth with his own, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Mickey lifts his leg higher and wraps it around Ian’s, curling it securely over the back of his thigh. The redhead braces his foot against the tubs back edge, allowing Mickey to arch upward and sink down onto his cock with ease.

Their bodies slam together rhythmically against the wall, Ian resting his forehead against the linoleum as he pistons himself into Mickey, hips snapping on every hard thrust. Mickey whines and claws at Ian wildly, one set of nails dragging across his shoulders while the other rakes across his lower back, both sure to leave stinging marks as red as his hair.

Ian lifts his face as their respective orgasms draw nearer, kissing Mickey fiercely until all they can do is rest their foreheads together, panting into each other’s mouths. Mickey’s moment of pleasure takes him by surprise, he cries out and grabs Ian’s ass, digging his nails in and setting the taller man off as he explodes inside of him.

They ride out the aftershocks together, slowing down to a stop and rubbing their noses together as they catch their breath. “Fuck” Mickey chuckles breathlessly, making Ian laugh.

“We better clean up and get out of here” he says after a moment “everybody’ll be home soon, I said I’d start dinner. They’ll be pretty mad if we fucked in their shower AND there’s no food” “I’ll help ya” Mickey laughs, grabbing the shampoo and starting on Ian’s hair.


	7. Happy Birthday, Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and the rest of the family force Mickey to celebrate his birthday, and it turns out better than the stubborn Milkovich expected.

On the morning of August 10th, Ian wakes much earlier than usual, rising with the sun and in turn giving himself a cushion of time to watch his husband sleep. It’s Mickey’s birthday, and no matter how hard his little Ukrainian thug fights against it, every year Ian insists on finding some way to celebrate. 

This year he’s worn Mickey down into a compromise, no party, no cake, just an early dinner at Patsy’s with the family and then a night in with the house to themselves. In truth Mickey only agreed to the dinner because he’s been craving a country fried steak like no other, but Ian’ll take it if it means he gets to recognize the day his love was born. 

By 8:30, Yevgeny is up and making his way into their bedroom on tip toe, shaking Ian from his reverie to start their master plan. The two make breakfast in bed for Mickey, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee of course. All with the intention of keeping him in bed long enough that Lana can bring his birthday present from Ian home and put it outside, just in time for Yev to give Mickey his own present that goes with it. 

The Milkovich men, and woman, are very proud of themselves for their stealthy ways, thrilled to be pulling a fast one on the grumpy humbug of a birthday boy.  
“Papa wake up it’s your birthday!” Yev yells as he brings a full tray into the bedroom, Ian helping him to balance it and carry it to the nightstand. 

Mickey, who was starting to stir even before the very loud wake up call, fanes sleep a moment longer, giving a pseudo snore that makes Yev laugh “Silly Papa! You’re faking it!” He hollers, making eye contact with Ian who mouths “1...2...3!” Before they pounce on Mickey simultaneously, tickling him and forcing to him to laugh and open his eyes. 

“Alright ok I’m up!” He chuckles, sitting up with his son perched on top of him, Ian settling against the headboard beside them. Mickey notices the breakfast then and pulls Yevgeny close.

“Aw you made this for me? Thanks kiddo!” He smiles, kissing his blonde bedhead and ruffling it. As against celebrating his birthday as Mickey is, he can’t deny any kind of sweetness coming from his little boy. 

“Yeah eat it!” The 4 year old commands “so I can give you your present!” “Yessir!” Mickey salutes, leaning in to peck Ian’s lips and whisper “thanks to you too” “you’re welcome, better eat before the boss gets mad” Mickey laughs and digs in, feeding bites to Ian and Yev both. 

When he’s cleaned his plate Yev climbs off of him, running from the room hollering “MAMA I NEED THE PRESENT NOW!” Mickey looks after him curiously, turning to Ian whose got a cautious look on his face, already preparing to talk Mickey down from getting mad. 

“Hear me out ok?” He reasons “it’s kind of a big present but really it’s for all of us, we’re gonna need one of these with the baby coming, we don’t have to use it all the time but it’ll make things a lot easier if we don’t have to rely on anybody else for the times that we do” 

“What the fuck did you do, Gallagher?” Mickey asks. They’re interrupted then by Yevgeny running back into the room carrying a small cardboard box, climbing back onto the bed and handing it to his father. “Open it Papa!” He cries, bouncing excitedly. 

Mickey looks at Ian suspiciously before he opens the box to find a set of keys. His house key is there along with one he doesn’t recognize, and a clear plastic picture keychain is attached. There’s a picture of Yev in it, and when it flips it over to the other side, there’s a tiny copy of the baby’s first ultrasound. Mickey can’t help but melt, beaming at at his son. 

“I love it buddy, thank you” he says to Yev, before turning his attention to his sneaky husband “Ian...” he warns, his eyes widening , but the redhead just smiles and gets up. C’mon!” Yev crows, grabbing Mickey’s hand and dragging him out into the living room and out the front door onto the porch as Ian follows close behind them. 

Lana leans smirking against a 1995 Red Ford Pick Up that’s parked at the curb. It’s a little rusty and could probably use a fresh coat of paint, but it fits them perfectly. Yev’s booster chair is already installed in the backseat. 

“Got it for a bargain from Sam’s down on Western Avenue” Ian tells him “ She’s old but she runs smooth, not too many miles on ‘er, he just replaced the transmission last month so, we should be good for a while” 

Mickey shakes his head, wiping the corners of his eyes and turning to wrap his arms around Ian’s neck, keys still dangling in his hand as he pulls the taller man down for a long kiss “How am I supposed to thank you for this?” He asks. Ian just smirks “don’t” he says “take me for a ride instead” 

“I wanna go!” Yev says, running down the steps and throwing open the back door before climbing in. “Me too” Lana says, getting in after him, struggling a little with her now obvious baby belly that’s growing bigger every day. 

Ian goes over to help her, shutting the door behind them both. He winks at Mickey and gets in the passenger seat, making the Milkovich man smile and shake his head as he descends the steps himself, going around the drivers side and getting in too. 

He puts the keys in the ignition, all of them listening to it start up before glancing at each other, none of them having to say aloud that it feels like a new beginning. 

That evening, they drive the truck to Patsy’s, planning to drop Yev and Svet off afterwards along with whoever else wants a ride. “What’s the truck’s name?” Yev asks on the way, hearing Mickey and Svetlana fight so much over baby names has peaked his curiosity and caused him to start naming everything in sight. 

“How bout Rusty?” Mickey suggests “I wanted to name your brother that but Daddy won’t let me” “First of all, it’s a sister” Ian says “ second, the kid’s gonna have enough trouble being a ginger in the first place, we’re not giving her a name that’s gonna make that any worse, and third, that’s Fiona’s dog’s name”. 

“Plus it is ugly” Svetlana adds “for baby anyway, for truck and dog it fits” “yeah, Rusty” Yev agrees, patting the car door lovingly as if it’s his new pet.

When they arrive at the diner, no one holds back on wishing Mickey a happy birthday, much to his chagrin, and Ian’s delight. “Gonna help us move with your new truck?” Lip asks, gesturing to Mandy as he says “waddles here can’t lift much” “shut up!” Mandy laughs, punching him in the arm and rubbing her bump, twice the size of Lana’s and giving her a great deal more trouble. Ian laughs and nods “just tell us when” he says with a smile. 

Dinner comes and Mickey finally gets his country fried steak, keeping him quiet and content through the meal. He’s so sated afterwards that he fails to notice Fiona and Mandy slip off into the back, emerging moments later with a slice of pie, complete with a lit candle on top. 

Mickey scowls as they begin the birthday song, glaring at Ian who holds his hands up in surrender. “I had nothing to do with it” he promises, making Mickey hang his head, unable to hide the shy smirk that pulls at the corners of his lips. 

“Make a wish, asshole!” Mandy cheers, setting the plate down in front of him. “I wish you’d all fuck off” Mickey snarks back, laughing in spite of himself as he blows the candle out. “Said it out loud now it won’t come true” Fiona teases, making Mickey flip her off in response. She sticks her tongue out at him playfully, taking her seat beside Iggy again as Mandy goes to bring the rest of the pie out for the table. 

“I remember the night you were born, little brother” Iggy says with a smirk, quickly catching everyone’s attention and making Mickey’s eyebrows touch his hairline. “Tell us about it!” Debbie says excitedly. “Please” Ian adds, running a hand down the back of Mickey’s head as the birthday boy scowls once again, pouting until Ian leans in and kisses his temple, whispering in his ear “I bet you were the cutest, still are”. 

“You came early, Mom’s water broke on the kitchen floor” Iggy begins “Terry was plastered on the couch. I remember she hollered “I’M HAVIN THE BABY YOU DRUNK ASSHOLE!” And he yelled back “THEN GO TO THE FUCKIN HOSPITAL BITCH! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TELLIN ME?!” Then he threw the remote at her, missed thankfully. She picked it up and threw it back, clocked him right in the head”

Iggy laughs “He was so drunk he couldn’t even get up to come after her, Aunt Rande came over then and took her to the hospital so she could have you. She loved you so much when you were small I remember bein jealous, she was always kissin on you and pinchin your fat little cheeks.” “I can see why” Ian coos, pinching Mickey’s cheek and pulling his face closer to kiss the other one. “Anyways” Iggy goes on “I guess Terry musta felt bad about what he did cause the next morning he took us all down to meet ya. You were the tiniest baby I ever seen. Even smaller than Mands”. He gestures to his sister as she returns with the cut up pie, Fiona and V rising to help her dish it out. 

“You were already a tough lil shit though” he continues continues “strong, I remember I tried pullin on one of your thumbs to see if it would come off, I was only 4, didn’t know no better, you screamed bloody murder at me and grabbed my finger, squeezed it so hard it made me cry. Mom told me “that’s what you get for messin with him” and Terry laughed and said “He’s definitely a Milkovich”. That’s when we knew you weren’t gonna be the type to let anyone fuck with you, Hell, still aren’t” 

Mickey can’t help but smile softly, everyone chuckling as they take in Iggy’s story, rough yet endearing in its own way, just like Iggy himself. “Check?” Ian asks Fiona who shakes her head “On the house” she says, raising her glass “Happy birthday Mick” “Happy birthday Mick!” Everyone echos, raising their own glasses to cheers and making the Milkovich in question blush.


	8. Birthday Spankings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets Ian and the house to himself for his birthday night, and the boys make excellent use of it.

When everyone’s packed up their left overs and made their way home, Ian and Mickey drive Svetlana and Yevgeny to Kev and V’s as promised. The couple hitches a ride, letting Yev and the twins ride in the truck bed with Kev since it’s only a short trip across town. 

When they arrive, everyone gets out, Kev and V taking Yev and the girls inside to start a movie. Svetlana turns back as she gets out “my present to you is same as it was to carrot boy” she tells Mickey “empty house, we will be back tomorrow” she smirks as she adds “do not make anymore babies, one is enough”. Mickey flips her off as Ian cackles, starting up the truck and making a U turn to head back towards home. 

When they park in front of the Milkovich house, Ian rolls up the windows, pulling a fat blunt out of his pocket. “Iggy’s primo shit ” he tells Mickey “his present to you, should we christen ‘ole Rusty with her first hotbox?” “Probably ain’t her first, but fuck yeah” Mickey laughs, pulling out his lighter as Ian passes it to him. He lights the end and takes a long pull, holding it before blowing it out and giving it back to his husband, who takes a heavy drag of his own. 

They pass the blunt back and forth in comfortable silence, smoking it down to a butt. Mickey rolls down the window then and flicks it out, sliding across the seat bench into Ian’s lap as he mutters “let’s really christen this bitch” 

He kisses Ian lustfully on the mouth, his tongue swiping across his lover’s lips and quickly being allowed passage as their jaws work in rhythm. The redhead holds him tight against his body, hands kneading his jean clad ass and hips grinding upwards until Ian pulls back and smirks wickedly. 

“We can christen her another day” he says, cupping Mickey’s jaw with a hand “tonight I’ve got plans for you, Mister. So get your ass in that bedroom and get naked” Ian gives his backside an emphasizing smack as Mickey kisses him again, saying “Yessir” and practically throwing the car door open as he scurries off to do as he’s told. 

Ian laughs, getting out and taking his time as he makes his way into the house to join him. When he gets to the bedroom he finds Mickey waiting patiently on the bed, naked as a jaybird and grinning mischievously.

“Good boy” Ian praises, undressing himself as he makes his way over to the closet “my birthday boy gets whatever he wants tonight” he grabs a bag that was tucked away behind his dress shoes, turning to Mickey with it as he says “got you a couple more presents” 

“You’re spoilin me, Daddy” Mickey murmurs softly as Ian brings the bag over to the bed for him. “Of course I am” he says “it’s my baby’s birthday, he needs to be spoiled, open it”. Mickey eyes Ian curiously as he does so, his eyebrows touching his hairline with interest as he pulls out a pair of silky black ropes, a new bottle of cherry flavored lube, and a string of 10 silicone anal beads, bright purple. 

“I know they’re not as big as your rosary for giants” Ian says with a smirk “but I thought they’d be a better starter set for us, we can work our way up, and I’m gonna tie you up so you can’t do anything, tonight I’m doing all the work” Mickey grins, tossing the items down and pulling Ian down by the neck into another sensual kiss “The fuck are you waitin for Firecrotch?” He taunts between their lips “get on me”

Ian pushes him down flat on his back then, his features brimming with authority as he asks “Is that how you talk to me young man? I think it’s time for your birthday spankings”. “Please Daddy” Mickey whimpers, thrusting his bare hips up against Ian’s “need em”

Ian grins down at him, sitting up and turning Mickey over on his belly. He grabs the ropes and ties his wrists together behind his back, dropping kisses down his spine. “You’re gonna get all 26 of them” he tells Mickey, making sure the ropes aren’t too tight before he moves on to his ankles, bending his knees so that his back is slightly arched.

“Daddy’s gonna break them up to make sure they feel good, if you need a breather you just tell me ok? what’s your safe word?” “Lithium” Mickey says, knowing that he most definitely won’t need it. “Good” Ian says “need you to be my little helper and count, can you do that for me?” 

“Yes Daddy” Mickey says sweetly, making Ian smile. “Good boy” he says, grabbing Mickey’s hips and pulling him backwards so that his tied ankles are in Ian’s lap and his bottom sticks out right in front of him. Ian gives him a pat as he says “happy birthday baby, you ready to start?” 

Mickey nods eagerly, making Ian grin, kissing his tailbone and saying “ok let’s begin”. He slaps Mickey across his bare cheeks, leaving a sting that begs to build. 

“1” Mickey says, curling his toes and pushing himself higher, “2” he says as Ian delivers another sharp swat in the same place. 3 and 4 land on his left cheek, 5 and 6 heating up his right as he continues to count, beginning to hiss and gasp beneath each word. 

“7, 8” Mickey says as Ian spanks him twice at the crease of his thigh, where it meets the swell of his rump. Ian smoothes his hands over him then, fingers pressing soothingly into his tender skin and up his lower back before scratching their way back down again. 

“Look at these beautiful birthday cakes” he coos, pushing Mickey’s cheeks together with both hands. Ian licks tauntingly at his squished crack, pressing his lips there in a series of sweet pecks as he murmurs “mmm fuckin delicious baby, Daddy’s just gotta eat you up” 

Ian spreads him wide then and buries his face in his backside. He uses his whole jaw to lap and suck at Mickey’s opening as he thrusts into him with his tongue, circling it around his tight inner ring of muscle. 

The birthday boy can’t do much from this position besides moan loudly, enjoying every swipe of his husband’s talented tongue. Mickey drops his forehead against the bed in exasperated pleasure, but as he looks down between his bent knees, something catches his eye. 

Ian’s cock stands at full attention just beyond his tied ankles, close enough that as he stretches his feet out, he’s able to grab it with his toes, pushing it down between his feet and beginning to jerk it awkwardly between them. 

The redhead notices immediately, his mouth falling from Mickey’s ass and in shock “You naughty boy!” He gasps, smacking him three times as he repeats the word “naughty naughty naughty!” Mickey counts under his breath for each one “9, 10, 11...” 

Ian leans over him, body pressed down on top of his husband’s as he speaks sternly into his ear “Didn’t I say you don’t get to do anything huh? That Daddy was gonna do all the work?” “Yes Daddy” Mickey whimpers “Thats right I did” Ian continues “You couldn’t just relax and let me take care of you, could you, Mikhailo? My impatient little boy, I’m gonna have to punish you, you don’t get to cum now til I say, got that?” Mickey nods, pouting. 

Ian reaches down between their bodies, thrusting his finger into Mickey’s wet hole and swirling it around before he quickly sits up and replaces it with the tip of his manhood, grabbing his hip and beginning to thrust it into him at a rough and steady pace. “Daddy!” Mickey gasps as Ian fucks into him harder, spanking his behind and making him count each swat “12, 13, 14, 15, 16!” 

Ian grabs Mickey by his tied up arms then, pulling him upright into his lap so that the Milkovich is bouncing back onto his husband’s dick, the thick flesh of his behind making a delicious slapping sound against Ian’s thighs. “That’s what you wanted isn’t it?” Ian purrs into his ear “you wanted Daddy’s cock? You got it baby, my birthday boy gets whatever he wants” Ian pinches his nipples as he adds “even when he acts like a little brat” 

Mickey cries out as thrusts himself back onto Ian, dropping his head back onto his shoulder in pleasure as his husband sucks and bites at his neck. “Close Daddy!” He whines and Ian stops immediately, pulling out and turning Mickey over on his back in front of him. “Nuh uh uh” he sing songs “I’m not done with you yet, sweetie. Think it’s time for those beads” 

Mickey nods brazenly as Ian grabs them from where they’ve fallen off the side of the bed, along with the lube. He knows that after being fingered, fucked, and eaten out, Mickey will have no problem taking them all, but he still takes his time to make sure he doesn’t hurt him. 

Ian pops the lube cap and pours some out onto his fingers, pushing Mickey’s legs up to better expose his hole as kneels down before it. He rubs the sugary substance over Mickey’s entrance, licking some off and rubbing a little more on. 

“Taste so sweet, honey” he purrs “gonna feel so good inside you, you’re gonna get a spankin for each one, that’ll make 26 and when I pull them out you cum hard for Daddy and scream as loud as you can, sound ok?” 

Mickey nods wildly, wailing “please Daddy, now!” “Alright baby ok” Ian soothes, lubing up the beads and pressing the first one against his rim “here we go” he slaps Mickeys right cheek, making him howl and force his own legs even higher over his head, groaning “17...more! more!” 

Ian pushes the second bead in then, the third, fourth, and fifth, following slowly with their respective swats on his left cheek as Mickey gasps “18, 19, 20...mm, fuck 21! keep going!” 

By the sixth bead, Mickey’s rim is beginning to bulge, Ian can’t take his eyes off of the puckered skin, brimming against the silicone. “Are you sure, babe?” He asks when Mickey cries out “22!” And begs nearly incoherently for another. 

“Finish me damnit!” He wails, making Ian take a deep breathe before he pushes the next three in. “23” *smack* “24” *smack* “25” *smack* “last one!” Ian exclaims, pushing it in and spanking him across both bruising cheeks. 

“26!” Mickey cries as Ian sticks his finger through the loophole on the end of the string, leaning up to push his sweaty hair back from his forehead. “Look at that! My baby’s ready to cum now isn’t he?” He coos “Please!” Mickey begs, tears of ecstasy brimming his eyes as Ian says, “Of course sweetheart, here we go” 

Ian takes his husband’s head in his mouth, sucking him down as he pulls on the string. Each bead pops out with a squelching sound as Mickey screams at the top of his lungs.

“Oh Daddy! Fuuucking shit mother fuck Ian oh my god!” He hollers, erupting like a volcano into Ian’s mouth. The redhead is seconds behind him, barely able to swallow and get a hand around himself before he’s losing control against the sheets. 

They both pant for breath, the tears finally starting to fall from Mickey’s eyes as his body begins to lose its thumping rush of adrenaline. Ian presses a kiss against the back of his thigh “you did it” he huffs, sitting up and untying Mickey quickly as he murmurs “took everything Daddy gave you, my perfect boy did so good, c’mere lemme clean you up” 

Ian scoops him up into his arms, rocking him softly and kissing all over his face. He grabs the baby wipes and lotion from the nightstand and rubs Mickey down. He wipes all the sweat and cum off of him, massaging the lotion into his wrists and ankles, up his arms and down his legs. Ian turns him over on his tummy then and rubs it into the sensitive skin of his butt. 

Ian lays down on his side facing Mickey and smoothes a hand along his sideburn. The Milkovich man smiles tiredly back at him, yawning and snuggling closer against his side. “Not gonna be able to sit for a while” he chuckles “Gonna have to sleep on my stomach for at least a day or two” 

Ian smiles grimly and strokes his cheek “It wasn’t too much?” He asks, and Mickey shakes his head “Nah, was fuckin perfect, babe, all of it, I loved every minute of today, thank you” he pauses then, resting his forehead against Ian’s shoulder as he continues softly. 

“It wasn’t like this when we were younger y’know? Specially when my mom was gone, no one gave a shit. I guess at some point I stopped givin a shit too so it wouldn’t hurt so much. It’s nice to be around people who are glad I was born, I’m happy our kids’ll have that, s’how it should be” 

Ian melts at this, rolling over onto his back and pulling Mickey onto his chest. He wraps him up tight in his arms and kisses his hair, stroking a hand down his back. “Of course we’re glad you were born, baby. No ones more happy about it than me, I love you so much, Mick, I’ll take any chance I get to celebrate you, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I don’t ever want you to forget it” 

Mickey smiles softly “I love you too Gallagher” he says, leaning up to kiss Ian’s lips before laying his head down on his chest and closing his eyes. Ian listens to his breathing even out before he looks down to watch him sleep softly, starting the day just how he began it. “Happy birthday, my love” he whispers, closing his own eyes and finally succumbing to the land of dreams.


	9. Kindergarten Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevgeny starts school, causing a sweet and emotional first morning for all three of his parents

The first week of September arrives before anyone is ready for it, meaning that I t’s time for Yevgeny and the twins to start school. They’ll be going into transitional kindergarten at Lincoln Grove Elementary. The same school that both Ian and Mickey attended for their grade school years, along with the rest of the Gallagher and Milkovich clans. 

All three of his parents take Yevgeny to Walmart for his supplies. He picks out a Ninja Turtle backpack, a Dinosaur lunchbox, and a water bottle with Spider Man on it, along with a heap ton of crayons and pencils, and a notebook that has dogs driving cars on the cover. Yev thinks this is the funniest thing he’s ever seen and won’t shut up about it for days on end. 

The little boy is so excited for school, he’s hard to wrangle into bed the evening before his first day, and has to be threatened by his mother before he’ll finally settle down. That’s why it’s such a surprise when his dads get a visit in the middle of the night. 

“Papa” Yev whispers, shaking Mickey who wakes with a start, calming when he realizes it’s just his son. “What’s up kiddo?” He asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly “I peed in my bed” Yev tells him solemnly, hanging his little head and breaking his father’s heart with how ashamed he looks. 

“It’s alright buddy, happens to the best of us” Mickey whispers back to him, climbing out of bed carefully so he doesn’t wake Ian. His husband has been taking extra late shifts the past few nights to make sure he can go in late tomorrow, that way he’s able to be there for Yev’s first day of school. 

Mickey scoops his son up and hugs him close, carrying him back to his room so they can clean up the mess. He strips the bed and puts new sheets on, kneeling before Yevgeny to peel off his soiled pajamas to add to the dirty blankets. “What happened bubba?” He asks, cleaning Yev up with baby wipes and putting new pjs on him before he gathers up the laundry pile “did you have a bad dream or did it just come out on accident?” 

“Bad dream” Yev says with a pout, following Mickey out to the washing machine and watching him dump the mess and start it. “I went to school and I didn’t have any friends, nobody likeded me and I had to play all by myself” 

Mickey frowns, putting his arms out for the four year old who comes right to him, letting his father pick him up. Mickey kisses his cheek, nuzzling into him as Yev rests his head on his shoulder. “That’s not gonna happen, baby boy” Mickey tells him, rubbing his back as he carries him back to the bedroom. “You’ll make friends quick, you talk to people everywhere we go, you’re much friendlier than me, don’t worry” 

He lays Yev down on the bed between Ian and himself and gets in after him, putting his arm over the little guy. Yev snuggles back into him, reaching out for Ian’s hand and pulling it close between his own. The redhead stirs at this, blinking his eyes open and smiling softly when he sees Yevgeny. “Hey handsome” he says, reaching up to stroke his son’s cheek “when did you come in?” 

“Just now” Mickey fills him in “He had a nightmare that no one at school liked ‘em”  
“I peed in my bed” Yev adds quietly, making Ian pout his lip and snuggle closer. “Aw bubby it’s ok” he coos “accidents happen, everyone at school is gonna love you, are you nervous cause Amy and Gemma aren’t in your class?” 

Yevgeny nods. Amy and Gemma are late birds, meaning they’re in afternoon kindergarten while Yev goes in the morning. Ian smiles at Mickey over their son’s head “you know, Papa was in my kindergarten class” he tells Yev, whose eyes grow wide with interest “really?” He asks, and Ian nods. Mickey smiles “That’s right, I forgot about that” he says with a laugh “you had so many freckles” 

“Yep” Ian continues “I was in TK just like you, and Papa was in regular kindergarten, like you’ll be in next year, they used to mix the classes. Anyways, Aunt Mandy was in there with us too, that’s where I met them both. They’re the best friends I ever had and I met them in kindergarten, you’re gonna make lots of friends too, bud, maybe even a best friend forever just like us. No matter what happens it’s gonna be great ok? I promise, you’re gonna learn cool stuff and have so much fun” 

“Ok” Yev agrees “you ready to go back to sleep now?” Mickey asks and the little boy nods, snuggling down between his fathers. Ian kisses his forehead and smoothes his hair back, stroking it softly until he drifts off. Ian winks at Mickey over his head then, who smiles back “kid needs to stop growin up” Mickey mutters, making Ian lean over and kiss his cheek before they settle into sleep.

When morning comes, everyone is up bright and early. Svetlana makes Yev waffles and eggs for his first day of school breakfast and packs his lunch while his dads get him ready. 

“What are we wearing today big guy?” Ian asks, pulling out his options from the bag of new school clothes Lana brought home for him. “Mickey mouse” Yev says decidedly, picking out the red tee shirt with the Disney character on it “so Papa can be with me” 

Mickey, whose perched on the bed, smiles adoringly at him. “Excellent choice” Ian tells him, glancing back at his husband with a matching expression. “And it’s red for you too Daddy!” Yev crows excitedly, jumping around and making it very hard to dress him. Ian just laughs and wrestles him down, tickling his belly and saying “ok what pants?” Yev picks out a pair of his new jeans, choosing his black Batman sweatshirt with the ears in the hood to wear with it, and his new high top sneakers. 

They take him into the bathroom next, brushing his teeth and combing his hair. “You want gel in your hair kid?” Mickey asks and Yev nods. He reaches for Ian to lift him onto the counter so Mickey can style it up for him, slicking his curls back neatly. Ian even gives the little boy a spray of cologne to make him feel grown up.

“All the girls’ll think you smell nice” Ian tells him, making Yev wrinkle up his nose and says “girls are gross”. Both Ian and Mickey laugh at that “we agree with you, man” Mickey says, smirking at Ian who shakes his head, still chuckling. 

When he’s all ready, they head into the kitchen for breakfast. “Look at my handsome boy all grown up!” Svetlana exclaims, pulling him close and pinching his cheek as she kisses him all over his face, smelling him and murmuring “ty khorosho pakhnesh, my love” 

After Yev’s eaten breakfast (and been wiped down and had his teeth brushed again) they go out to the porch, all of them planning to walk him to school before they head off to work, since it’s on the way. “We must take pictures!” Svetlana announces, making Mickey roll his eyes but agree, because he too wants to capture this moment. 

Everyone pulls out their phones and takes one of Yevgeny by himself first, standing on the porch steps with his backpack on and lunchbox in hand. Ian takes one of Yev with Svet, and in return she takes one of he and Mickey both, holding their son up between them. It’s after she takes a selfie of all of them together that Yevgeny gets impatient and hollers “No more Mama! Let’s go!” 

“You still nervous little dude?” Mickey asks as they walk and Yev shrugs “a little bit” he admits. “You’ll be just fine” Ian tells him, squeezing his hand “just be yourself” Svet adds “they will love you, if they don’t we kill them all” Mickey rolls his eyes muttering “real maternal advice” making Ian laugh. 

When they get to the school, they find Yev’s classroom, B2. It’s a colorful place filled with tiny tables and chairs. There’s kids running everywhere and parents seeing them off. A young asian woman approaches them quickly, her eyes kind and voice soft. 

“Hi I’m Mrs. Engels” she introduces herself, shaking all of the adults hands before she kneels before her newest student asking “who’ve we got here?” “Yevgeny” Svetlana says “Yev...geny” she tries the name “did I say it right?” Ian smiles and nods, stroking a hand down the back of son’s head. “We call him Yevy or Yev if that’s easier” 

“Hi Yev” she says, putting out her hand to shake. “It’s nice to meet you” Yevgeny gets shy then, hiding behind Mickey’s leg, who pushes him back out gently and tells him “say hi bud” 

Yev shakes her hand bashfully, warming up when she asks “who’ve you brought with you today?” “My Mama and my Papa and my Daddy, and my baby sister but she’s not born from Mama’s private’s yet, Papa thinks she’s a brother but she’s not” 

All three of his parents cringe at that, but the teacher just laughs, used to the ways of small children. “We haven’t found out the gender yet” Mickey explains awkwardly. 

“So...” she pauses, looking at all of them curiously “whose who?” “I’m Ian, Daddy” Ian explains “Mickey is Papa, and Svetlana of course is Mama. “We’re married” he gestures between Mickey and himself, and then to Lana as he adds “and she’s our coparent, Yev’s mom” 

“Oh ok” she says, understanding now “Well it’s nice to meet all of you” she turns her attention back to Yev then “Your cubby is over there, Yevy” she tells him, pointing to the row of them on the other side of the room “do you wanna put your things away and come and join everyone? We’re all gonna be coming to the big blue rug for circle time” 

“Ok” Yev says bravely “Great!” Mrs. Engels says with a smile “I’ll meet you there!” She goes over to the rug then, clapping her hands and calling for all the kids to join her. “Let’s go put your stuff away kiddo” Mickey says, taking Yev’s hand and leading them all over to the cubby’s to find the one with his name on it. He puts his things inside and turns to his parents with a serious look. 

“Are you ok if we go now?” Svetlana asks, and Yev nods bravely, grabbing onto her for a hug. She holds him close, kissing his ear and whispering into it “bud khoroshim, lyubit” Ian takes him next, saying “gimme kiss” and squeezing him tight when he does, burying his face in his hair “love you baby boy, I wanna hear all about it when you get home ok?” 

Ian pats his little bottom and passes him on to Mickey, who kisses his cheek and pulls him into a long embrace, rubbing his back before he pulls away and looks at him. “Have fun and be good, Learn lots of stuff so you can teach me” Yev laughs and Mickey tickles him, pushing him playfully toward the rug with the other kids. He goes easily, joining them and already starting up a conversation with another little boy next to him. 

All three of them sneak out quietly, walking out of the building and down the steps in somber silence. “Our little man” Svetlana says, trying to casually wipe at the tear forming in the corner of her eye. “He’s growing up” Ian says putting his arm around Mickey who leans into his side solemnly. “Wish he’d knock it off” he mutters, making Ian smile softly and squeeze him tight, kissing his hair. 

“We go to work now” Svetlana says to Mickey who nods, turning to Ian for his goodbye kiss. It’s a long slow one, both of them needing a moment to be close after the emotional morning. “I’ll see you tonight” Ian tells him and Mickey smirks.

“You better, Firecrotch” he says, leaning in to peck his lips again, making Svetlana roll her eyes and tap her foot impatiently. Ian smiles into his mouth and slaps his ass, saying “love you!” Over his shoulder as he turns and heads off to work in the opposite direction. “Love you too, asshole!” Mickey calls after him as he follows after Lana, whose already making her way down the street.


	10. Everybody Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out the gender of the newest Milkovich brings up new issues and new solutions, along with a shit ton of gleeful baby bliss.

When the date of Svetlana’s 18 week appointment finally arrives, Ian and Mickey can hardly contain their excitement. If the baby cooperates (which is unlikely considering that’s it’s a Milkovich and a Gallagher) this will be the day that they find out whether it’s a boy or a girl. 

It’s just the three of them at the doctor’s office this time, since Yev is now in school. The impatience in the room is tangible as the nurse preps the machine and puts the gel on Lana’s midsection. 

“Holy shit” Mickey gasps when the baby appears on the screen, looking like a little person now as it kicks it’s visible arms and legs. Ian chuckles as Svetlana smirks. “What?” She teases “you thought it would look the same?” “No” Mickey says honestly “just didn’t realize it would look so fuckin human” 

“Everything seems to be growing right on schedule” the nurse, whose name is Rachel, tells them. “It’s size and weight are healthy for 18 weeks, do you want to know the sex?” 

“Yes!” All three of them yell at the same time, startling Rachel who laughs and moves the wand around. Ian squeezes Mickey’s hand in anticipation, nearly jumping out of his seat to kiss him when she smiles and says “it’s a girl” 

“Hah!” Svetlana claps gleefully, turning to Mickey with all the smugness she can muster and saying “we told you!”. The Milkovich in question is completely dumb founded, staring at the screen in wonderment “are you sure?” He asks, and Rachel nods. “Oh yeah, you can see the vagina here” she points “her legs are wide open, she has no problem letting us know she’s a little girl” 

“Takes after me” Svetlana dead pans, making Ian laugh. He puts his arm around Mickey who is still staring in awe at their unborn daughter. “She’s good though?” He asks again “healthy like you said?” “Perfectly” Rachel tells him. “Good” he says “that’s all we care about” Ian beams and kisses his cheek, knowing that he’ll get whatever’s on Mickey’s mind out of him later. 

They pick up Yev on the way home, the minute he’s in the truck, the little boy is demanding to know what the doctor said. “You’re getting a sister Yevy!” Ian tells him, making him holler excitedly “I KNEW IT!” “Yep, I was wrong kid” Mickey admits, drawing a grinch like smile out of Svetlana. “Never thought we’d hear those words” she says “put this day on calendar” making Mickey roll his eyes heavenward. 

When they get home, Mickey goes into the bedroom with Ian hot on his tail. “What’s up?” He asks, shutting the door behind them. “The fuck do you mean what’s up?” Mickey asks, eyeing him wearily as he sits on the edge of the bed, taking off his boots. “You’re not excited” Ian accuses “I know you’re not still mad cause you were wrong” “I am excited and I’m not fuckin mad!” Mickey snaps defensively, wishing his husband would let it drop. “Did you want a boy?” Ian asks “It’s ok if you did” 

Now Mickey is indeed mad, shoving to his feet again and throwing his hands in the air “No I didn’t fucking want a boy!” He yells “Just cause I thought it was one didn’t mean I gave a shit if it wasn’t! I’m scared ok?! I don’t know a fuck all about little girls! Besides the fact that they’re damn complicated! There’s a million more ways to fuck a girl up, especially as her dad, and she’s got two of us! Boys are easy, we know guy shit. What the fuck are we gonna do with a little girl!? She’s gonna have little girl parts and little girl needs and I won’t have a single fuckin clue what to do with her! She’s gonna fuckin hate me!” 

Ian melts, crossing the space between them to pull his husband into his arms and kiss him deeply. He sits down on the bed, dragging Mickey down into his lap and cupping his face as he looks adoringly into his eyes. 

“Mikhailo, you adorable idiot. She is not going to hate you. You’ll probably spoil her the most and make her hate Lana and me. I don’t know too much about little girls either but we’ll learn. Think about all the things we didn’t know before Yev. She’s gonna have two dads and a big brother who adore her, double the protection, double the love. And it’s not like we’re alone either. Shes gonna have her mom, Mick, and her aunties, and cousins, and all kinds of bad ass women in her life to help us teach her everything she needs to know. She’s gonna be just fine baby, and so we are, I promise” 

Mickey settles down a little in spite of himself. He leans against Ian’s chest, letting the redhead hold him close, rubbing his back and kissing his hair before nuzzling into it. “There’s another thing” he says from his comfortable position. 

“What?” Ian asks, as Mickey sits up again and sighs, looking at him seriously. “I can’t work at the rub n tug anymore” he says, making Ian cock his head in confusion before he goes on. “I can’t go to work and watch whores get plowed all day and then come home and change diapers on a little person with the same junk. It’s gonna freak me out, make me start thinkin about their dads and shit and how’d she think of me when she gets big enough to understand, I just can’t fuckin do it” 

Ian smiles, ridiculously in love with the man in front of him, he’s sweeter than anyone knows, especially himself. “Ok, What are you gonna do then?” He asks, and it takes Mickey a moment to answer. 

“I was thinkin” he says quietly, looking down at his hands. “It’s gonna be tough ya know, with the kids in school now, Kev and V won’t be watching Yev, why would they watch her? Daycares expensive as shit and Lana owns the bar so she’ll bring home my cut no matter what I do” he pauses, “I guess I was thinkin maybe I’d stay home with her. I could try and get a job once she goes to school n shit but, while she’s small, it might be easier that way” 

Ian loses his breath at this, unable to contain himself anymore as he pounces on Mickey and kisses all over his face. He strokes his husband’s cheek with his thumb and looks at him with all the love in the world.

“That’s the most precious thing I’ve ever heard, Mickey. I think it’s amazing that you wanna do that, and I think we can swing it. If there’s one thing we know it’s how get by, but with both Lana and I working we should be solid, I can always pick up extra shifts if we’re not. I think it’s really great baby, I’m for it all the way”. 

“Really?” Mickey asks and Ian nods, giving him a thousand sweet kisses as they roll about, wrestling playfully until they settle against each other once again and fall into comfortable silence. 

“Svets gonna give me so much shit” Mickey says, making Ian smile “she will” he agrees “but I think she’ll love the idea, you’ll be doing more of the “heavy lifting” than she would ever dream of. She’ll be able to come and go without worrying about the baby and she’ll think she can boss us around about money which will keep her inner bitch content. You’ll get more time with both kids and I’ll be able to come home every night to all three of you, everybody wins” 

“Everybody wins” Mickey agrees with a chuckle, pushing Ian over on his back and capturing his lips once again. Ian kisses him back for a moment and then pulls away, looking at him seriously as he says “now we gotta fuckin name her” Mickey chuckles “let me worry about that tomorrow huh Gallagher?” He asks “for today she’s a girl, so just shut up and kiss me” “ok” Ian agrees with a giggle.


	11. She Needs a Damn Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets in on the battle of the baby names and their daughter finally gets a name of her own

Now that they know Baby Milkovich is a girl, the battle of the baby names is on. Iggy and Lip start placing bets on who is going to kill each other first. 

As it turns out, Ian and Mickey don’t agree on names much more than Mickey and Svetlana do, then again, Mickey Milkovich is not the most agreeable man alive. He wants to give their daughter a unique name, something harsh on the tongue that stands out and ensures that no one fucks with her. Ian shoots him down on Harley and Ophelia and Maxine, and Ginger, which he hates most of all, even though Mickey adores it. 

Ian himself wants to give her a soft and sweet name. “She’s a little girl, Mick” he complains “let’s name her something dainty” He likes Abigail and Sophia and Grace, all of which Mickey thinks sound uppity. They compromise on Jocelyn Harper and Sadie Quinn, but her mother won’t have it. 

To no one’s surprise, Svetlana has stuck to her guns and is hell bent on giving her daughter a name from her home land. “Baby is Russian!” She cries “she should have name from her people!”. “Her people are the Americans!” Mickey counters “and she’s fuckin Irish too!” “You wanna call her O’Riley O’Leary McGee?!” “Riley isn’t bad?” Ian suggests, making both of them holler “NO!” 

As the days pass, the redhead comes to his wits end. He’s pretty sure he’s going to have to drag Mickey and Svetlana to their therapist, Dahlia, just to pick a name for their little one. “Why don’t you make us a list of Russian names you like?” He finally asks Svetlana “maybe we’ll find one we can live with” “fat chance” Mickey snarks, making Ian eye him sternly. 

A few days later as they’re sitting on the couch watching TV, Lana approaches them with her list prepared. Mickey snatches it from her and begins looking it over critically, shaking his head and scoffing.

“Anastasia, Natasha, Natalia, Artessa, fuckin Olga!? Half of these are names of tug shop girls!”. “Yes the ones I like” Svet says, making him fluster “I’m not naming my daughter after a hand whore!” He cries, making Ian roll his eyes and grab the list from him. 

He can’t disagree with Mickey that most of the names are foul, until one towards the bottom catches his eye. “What about Polina?” He asks. “Lemme see” Mickey says, leaning over him to look at the spelling. “Is that how your pronounce it?” Ian asks Lana “like Paulina?” To which she nods. 

There’s a beat of silence before Mickey admits “I kinda love that”. “Me too” Ian says, smiling at his husband who can’t help but smile back. “It is good yes?” Svetlana says “You call her Polly, sounds nice with Yevy. I have an aunt that is named this, it means little, will make her strong” 

“She is gonna be little” Ian says, looking at Mickey who tries not to smirk. “Alright, Polina it is, but if she’s getting a Russian name, her middle name is gonna be Ukrainian”. “Fine” Svetlana says “what is it?” Mickey doesn’t hesitate as he says “Marie”

“Marie is Ukrainian?” Ian asks curiously, making Mickey turn to look at him “it was my mom’s name” he informs him “and she was Ukrainian, so yeah I’d say it is” Ian melts at this, leaning in to kiss Mickey and murmur “Polina Marie, it’s perfect. Now all we gotta do is ask her” 

He turns to Svet then and braces his hands on her stomach, cooing softly “Polina Marie Milkovich, is that your name? Is it a good one huh? What do you think baby girl?” As if to say she likes it, the baby kicks, making Ian gasp. “she kicked!” He cries, shocked as this is the first time he’s felt it. 

“Where!?” Mickey asks, and Ian grabs his hand and places it in the same spot. “Polina” Ian coos “you like your name don’t you? C’mon sweetheart, show Papa where you are” Polina kicks her fathers joined hands, making Mickey’s eyes widen. “Has she done this before?” He asks Svetlana, who just smiles. “Little shit kicks all the time” she says “you can feel it from outside now because she’s big enough. She will be soccer player, no doubt”. 

“Nah” Mickey says “she’s just gonna kick the shit out of all the boys on the south side” he turns his attention to his daughter then, cooing “isn’t that right tough girl? You gonna beat up all the boys? you’re not gonna date until you’re 40”. Ian laughs, continuing to guide his and Mickey’s hands along Lana’s skin, pressing here and there, trying to get Polina to kick again. 

Yevgeny emerges from his room then, looking at them all curiously. “What are you doing?” He asks “talking to your sister, bud” Mickey tells him “she’s got a name now”. “What is it?!” Yev cries, crawling excitedly into Ian’s lap. 

Yevgeny has had his own input on the baby’s name, some reasonable and some not to so much. Ian and Mickey aren’t entirely against Elsa or Jasmine, but Michelangelo and Moana have to go. 

“It’s Polina” Ian tells him, Svetlana adding “you can call her Polly”. Yev smiles then, leaning over to kiss his mother’s belly as he speaks to it in a high pitched voice “Hi Polly, hi baby Polly, I’m your big brother Yevy, you’re gonna love me”. All his parents laugh, knowing that this is absolutely true. 

When they announce her name at the next Gallagher family dinner, everyone is shocked and pleased. “Polina, that’s pretty” Debbie says. “It’s Russian” Svetlana gloats, making Mickey eye her with contempt. “Her middle name is Marie” he adds, looking at his brother and sister who smile knowingly. 

“After mom” Iggy says and Mickey nods. “That’s what I was gonna call Damien if he was a girl” Mandy says “Lilah Marie Gallagher”. “That’s pretty too” Fiona tells her. “You’re really not giving her Gallagher?” Lip asks “not even as a middle name?” “No” Ian says firmly “she’s got the blood, she doesn’t need the name, and it doesn’t flow the same” 

“How do you spell it again?” Carl asks, and Svetlana spells it out for him slowly “P-O-L-I-N-A, Polina”. “The spelling makes it unique” Kev says, “I like unique names, if we had another girl I’d name her Wynona” “you would not” V tells him “I wouldn’t allow it”


	12. Better Than We Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yevgeny’s acting out goes too far, Mickey is forced to discipline his son, bringing him to make an important decision for the safety of their family.

As the weeks pass, Yevgeny’s budding Milkovich attitude starts showing itself more and more. His parents aren’t sure if it’s more due to being in school on the Southside and interacting with more kids his age, or the fact that his mother’s belly is becoming extremely prominent. 

She’s starting to swell up everywhere, her boobs and butt are huge and her face is starting to round out. There’s no doubt looking at her now that she’s pregnant. Ian and Mickey find themselves interacting with little Polina more and more, talking to her and about her as a person rather than a baby on the way. It’s quickly becoming apparent to Yev that he’s going to have to share his parents with her when she arrives. 

He begins talking back and acting out, testing the waters and pushing all three of them to their limits. While he’s still a sweet, curious little boy, he’s losing the last of his soft babyhood to a snarky sense of humor that is nearly identical to Mickey’s, with touches of Svetlana’s know it all mentality laced in.

Ian finds it hilarious, teasing them both that it’s what they get, but he’s able to hold his ground. When it comes down to it, he has no problem putting the little boy in his place, and disciplining him by whatever means are appropriate for the situation at hand.

Svetlana of course has never had a problem with making him behave, because through every challenging phase of his life thus far, she’s had no shame in striking him, whether it’s necessary or not. 

Mickey on the other hand isn’t sure what to do with himself, he talks a big game, but at the end of the day, he can hardly carry through on any punishment he gives his son, even something as small as putting him on time out. Yev has him wrapped around his little finger and Svetlana of course taunts endlessly that he has no spine, but Ian knows better. 

He’s very aware that Mickey is terrified of his own temper, and worried that his father’s ghost will come roaring out of him at any given moment. Because of this, Ian has no problem taking on the role of bad cop, until the day that everything changes. 

He’s sitting with Mickey on the porch that afternoon as he’s cleaning his guns, chatting about this that and the other. Yevgeny is playing in the front yard, running around like the hyper little beast he is. Mickey goes inside for a moment to get another beer, Ian following because he has to pee. “stay right there little man” he calls over his shoulder “we’ll be back in a sec”. 

The next thing they know, a shot rings out. Both of them run back out front with Svetlana flying out of the bedroom on their heels. Ian nearly pees on himself hurrying to zip back up and get out the door. 

What they find is their 4 year old standing on the porch with a glock in his hands, aiming it at the street. He turns in alarm when he hears them coming, the gun going off again, making them all jump out of their skin. What Yev doesn’t know is that he’s firing blanks, as Mickey would never leave a loaded gun lying around anymore, but that’s far from the point. 

Mickey stalks over quickly, snatching the gun from Yevgeny’s hands and tossing it on the table before he turns his son around and swats him firmly on the seat of his pants. 

“You don’t ever touch one of those again you understand me?” He says, turning Yev back around to face him and gripping him tightly by the shoulders. “You could hurt yourself or somebody else, you could kill someone Yevgeny, and you know that. How many times have we told you stay away from Papa’s guns?” 

Yev, hardly phased by the spanking in consideration of what he’s used to getting from his mother, chooses to pout instead of cry. He stiffens up his upper lip and glares back at his dad. 

“YOU touch them Papa” he accuses, but Mickey doesn’t take the bait. “That’s cause I’m a grown up and I know how to handle them” he tells the little boy “someday when you’re big enough I’ll teach you how to use one but until then you keep your hands OFF you got that? Now go to your room”. Yevgeny stomps off angrily, turning around in the doorway to snap back “Didn’t hurt!” “You want another one that will?” Mickey threatens “Get goin, right now” 

Yev scowls and storms inside, slamming the front door behind him, Svetlana smirks and opens it again, following. “And don’t slam the door!” Mickey calls after him “and wipe that dirty look off your face!” Mickey looks at Ian then, his own face going panicked for a beat before he bursts into tears, dropping into a chair and cradling his head in his hands. 

“Aw baby” Ian whispers softly, making his way over. He kneels before Mickey, opening his arms and pulling his husband close against his chest. Ian kisses his shoulder, rubbing his back as he soothes “it’s ok Mick, you did the right thing” 

“I’m a bad father” Mickey sobs “I’m just like my fuckin dad, I didn’t mean to smack ‘em I just got so damn scared” “Nooo” Ian coos, scooping Mickey up out of the chair and sitting into it with the shorter man on his lap. “You’re a great dad, babe, you didn’t do anything wrong. I would’ve done the exact same thing if you hadn’t done it first” 

“Really?” Mickey asks, wiping at his face, and Ian nods, catching a stray tear that’s running down his chin before continuing. “He knows better, he’s been told to stay away from guns his whole life. He’s testing limits right now and when he crosses the line we have to push back and remind him where the boundaries are. You of all people spanking him let’s him know how serious this was, I can promise you the shock alone will keep him from doing it again” 

Mickey leans his head against Ian’s chest. “I didn’t hit him hard” he whispers after a moment. “Of course not” Ian says “You were in total control and you didn’t back down. I’m proud of you, tough guy. You’re getting more comfortable with him, that’s really good especially with Polly coming, it’s only gonna get harder from here, but we got this, we love these kids, they’re worth it” 

“They are” Mickey agrees, finally relaxing into Ian’s chest as the redhead keeps him close, rubbing his back rhythmically and kissing his forehead before he speaks again. “If it bothers you that much baby, you don’t have to do it. I won’t either if it’s something you feel that strongly about”. 

“No” Mickey shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes “Lana’s gonna do it whether we do or not, we have to be on the same page, can’t be the pussy parents, they won’t respect us the same if we do, and they’ll hate her. I know it’s not such a big deal really I just, I’m fucked up about it y’know? One of my triggers I guess” 

“I know” Ian says, hugging him tight “you think so hard about these things Mick. You care so much, you wanna be the best you can, that’s what makes you a good parent, that’s more than we had, ever. We should go talk to him, when you’re ready” Ian says, and Mickey nods “I know, I know, just gimme another minute” and Ian hugs him murmuring “of course love, take all the time you need” 

After about 10 minutes, Mickey gets up and wipes his face, taking a deep breath and leading Ian into the house. They pass Svetlana, perched on the couch now, who sneers at Mickey teasingly “mean Papa” she says “finally you grow a pair” “shut the fuck up” Mickey tells her, not even bothering to stop and banter as he makes his way into Yev’s room. 

Yevgeny is sitting on his bed, he looks up as his dads enter the room, his face more indifferent now than angry. “C’mere bud” Mickey says, reaching for the 4 year old who goes to him immediately, letting his father pick him and set him on his lap as he sits on the edge of the bed. Yevgeny frames Mickey’s face in his hands as they gaze at each other intently. Ian sits beside them silently, letting Mickey take the lead . 

“Listen kid, Papa didn’t wanna whoop you ok? But I’ll do it again if it means letting you know how serious I am about keeping you safe. You scared me so bad bud, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Or Daddy or Mama or Polina because you played with a gun” 

Mickey chokes up again then, hugging Yev close and pressing their foreheads together. “I love you so much, Yevy, I just want you to have a better life than your Mama or Daddy and I ever had. I wanna protect you, no matter what, do you understand?” 

Yev nods, crying now too “I’m sorry Papa” he sobs, tucking his face into Mickey’s neck and soaking it with his snot and tears. “it’s ok baby” Mickey soothes, rubbing the child’s back “Don’t cry, I gotcha, Papas here”. Ian moves in then, putting his arms around both of them and hugging them close. 

“Why don’t we lay down for a little bit huh?” He suggests, making Mickey nod and scoot back, laying flat on Yev’s bed with the little man curled up on his chest. 

Ian lays down next to them, rubbing Yev’s back with one hand and stroking Mickey’s hair back with other, leaning in to kiss the side of his head. He’s so tall that his feet hang off the end of the toddler bed, but he doesn’t care, he just wants to hold his little family close as they drift off for a father son nap. 

That night, a nightmare rips Mickey out of a dead sleep. He shoots up in a cold sweat, looking around wildly. Ian sits up and quickly puts his arms around him. “Hey hey you’re ok” he soothes, stroking Mickey’s cheek and pulling him into his lap “I got you baby, it’s alright ” 

Ian cradles Mickey’s head against his chest as he begins to cry, kissing the crown of it and stroking his hair as he shushes him softly. “My babies” Mickey gasps “my babies oh god”. “They’re fine, Mick” Ian promises him, lifting his face to wipe his tears “they’re both safe in bed”. 

Mickey closes his eyes and shakes his head, hyperventilating and clinging to Ian with all his might. “Would it make you feel better to see?” Ian asks and Mickey nods, getting up and letting his husband lead him by the hand to Yevgeny’s room. They tip toe in to find him passed out, star-fished on his back with the covers kicked off. 

Ian pulls them back up, tucking them in around him as Mickey leans down and breathes him in. He smoothes Yev’s hair back from his forehead and kisses it before he stands up again and takes a deep breath. 

“Better?” Ian whispers and he nods, letting the redhead lead him to Svetlana’s room and crack the door open, peeking in.  
She’s asleep on her side, snoring soundly with her arm draped over her bump, Their baby girl safe and probably sleeping soundly herself. 

Only then does Mickey find himself able to breathe evenly. Ian wipes his eyes with his thumbs and whispers softly “You ready to go back to bed now?” Mickey nods, following Ian back to their room.

“Cmere” Ian murmurs, laying Mickey down on his side and curling up behind him. He wraps the Milkovich man up tight in his arms and kisses his cheek, rubbing his chest and giving his body the chance to relax fully before he speaks again. “What was the dream about?” He whispers “besides the kids, I mean” “the guns” Mickey whispers back, and Ian nods muttering “I figured” 

“I don’t want em in the house anymore” Mickey announces, making Ian’s breath catch. “We should keep a few in the safe for protection, Ig and the boys can take what they want but the rest of its gotta fuckin go. After today, who knows what could happen. Its not worth havin em around Yevy and Polly. Hell shes a Gallagher, who knows what kinda fast shit she’ll pull on us” 

Ian laughs “she’s probably going to be very mischievous” he admits “we can put them in the storage for now, we have to go pull out all Yev’s baby stuff for Polina anyways, wanna do that tomorrow when I get off?” 

Mickey nods, leaning back to kiss Ian’s lips. “I love you” the redhead says when they pull away, making Mickey whisper “love you too”. “I’m proud of you” Ian continues “you know that? After all these years, did you ever think this is where we’d end up?” 

“Nope” Mickey admits “but I’m glad as fuck we did” “me too” Ian says quietly as they settle back down, holding each other close as they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I don’t personally believe in spanking as a punishment for children, I just feel that it would be realistic in this universe and environment...I respect all parenting styles as long as boundaries are in place.


	13. The Storage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is pushed to the edge by the past and present, Ian is there to take care of him as always.

The following evening, Ian gets off work earlier than usual and walks to the Alibi to pick Mickey up. He comes in to find the former thug silently wiping down the bar, while Svetlana sits at the far end of it, laughing and talking to V. Kev is at home with the two girls and Yevgeny, having picked them all up from school since Mickey is working later than usual. In addition to bouncing for the tug shop, he’s started picking up extra bar tending shifts to put some money aside for when the baby comes.

Ian knows how exhausted his husband is, especially not having slept well the night before. However he also knows that Mickey’s tiredness typically makes him louder. He’s usually even sassier when he’s cranky, and more likely to pick a fight. It’s quite clear to the redhead that something else is wrong.

“Hey you” Ian says softly, letting himself behind the bar and going to pull Mickey close. The shorter man melts into him, pulling Ian’s face down to his and slotting their lips together in a long kiss. Ian kisses back, smiling into his mouth before he pulls back and strokes his cheek. “You ready go to?” He asks, and Mickey nods, tossing the rag down and leading him out the door. “We’ll be home later” Ian calls to Svetlana over his shoulder.

They go back to the house and load up the truck with the infamous Milkovich weapon collection. Mickey puts all his knives, a few side arms and a shot gun in the safe. Ian helps him move it into their closet instead of in the kitchen pantry where its always been kept, giving little hands less easy access.

They throw a moving blanket over everything and head off to the storage unit, moving all the guns in before they go digging for Yev’s baby things. Thankfully they saved everything he had, not knowing who in the family would end up with a kid next and need it, though they never expected it to be themselves. They load up his crib and bassinet, his bouncer, high chair, stroller and baby carseat, along with several boxes of clothes and toys.

“We can give all the boy shit to Mandy and Lip for Damien” Ian says, grabbing the last box “keep all the gender neutral stuff for Polina, I’m gonna take this out to the truck” Mickey nods, watching Ian duck beneath the pull-down door and disappear out onto the street. He’s looking around for anything they’ve missed when a box catches his attention.

The words “Dad’s shit” are scrolled across the top of it, and Mickey instantly recognizes Iggy’s chicken scratch writing. Exhaling sharply, he pulls apart the cardboard flaps to reveal a pile of badly folded clothes, dirty jeans and teeshirts. What he doesn’t expect is the familiar scent of stale tobacco and cheap liquor that wafts up into his face.

Mickey stumbles back as he swings out in shock, knocking the box off the pile it’s sitting on and covering his face with his arms. The commotion alerts Ian who comes hurrying back into the unit to find his husband sobbing and shaking.

“Woah woah hey!” He coos, grabbing Mickey and pulling him close “Whats wrong baby huh? What happened?” Mickey shakes his head, burying his face in Ian’s neck and whimpering. “Ssshh it’s alright now love I gotcha” Ian soothes, looking around for an explanation until he sees the box on the floor and the words it’s labeled with.

“Aw sweetheart” he whispers, walking them backwards to the wall of the storage unit and leaning against it. He guides Mickey to recline against his chest as he presses soft kisses into his neck, rubbing his back and letting him cry it out there until he’s reduces to sniffles.

“I didn’t know it would smell like him” he whispers hoarsely, and Ian hugs him tight in response. “You couldn’t have known, Mick” he says calmly back, taking his husband’s face in his hands and looking into his eyes as he wipes them with his thumbs. “you’re having a tough time right now, babe, there’s nothing wrong with that. We got what we needed, we don’t have to do this today”

“But I want to” Mickey says stubbornly, another round of tears coming on as he rubs his face frustratedly against Ian’s chest “I’m tired of waiting, I don’t wanna fuckin think about it anymore, Iggy and Mandy already said they don’t wanna any of his shit, lets just go through and get rid of it while we’re here”

“Ok” Ian agrees “let’s take a smoke break at least first though huh? Calm down for a little bit?” Mickey nods, wiping his nose and following Ian out to sit on the curb beside the truck. Ian pulls out his smokes and lights one, passing it to Mickey who inhales deeply before passing it back. He leans against Ian’s side as the redhead puts his arm around his shoulders.

“What’s up today huh?” He asks gently “I know you’re still off from yesterday but you were more ok this morning than when I picked you up, did something happen at work?” Mickey sniffs, taking the cigarette back for a drag and blowing it out long and slow.

“Not really” he says, passing it to Ian “just Lana givin me shit for yesterday, she told Kev and V, they were cool about it but she wouldn’t let up with the jokes for my whole god damn shift”. Ian’s blood boils, his arm tightening around the man he loves “Don’t worry I’ll say something” he says, and Mickey nods, resting his head Ian’s shoulder as he kisses his hair. They’re quiet for a moment, finishing the cigarette before Mickey takes another and lights it up.

“You gonna make me quit smokin when baby girl comes?” He asks Ian, who turns to him with a soft smile “you don’t have to quit, just don’t do it around her, same as Yev. Do it by the window or on the porch, somewhere she doesn’t get direct access” “that makes sense” Mickey says, taking a drag. “You haven’t seen Lana smokin have you?” “No” Ian says “have you?” “No” Mickey says back “Bad enough she did with Yev, I think she knows we’d kick her ass if she did it this time around”. “She definitely knows” Ian agrees.

After he finishes his third cigarette, Mickey gets up and scrubs a hand down his face. “Lets do this” he mutters as he stalks back into the storage, Ian following closely behind him. He sits with Mickey as he goes through the boxes, keeping a hand on him for moral support through each one.

Most of what they find is clothes and weapons, cigarette butts and empty lighters. Terry wasn’t the type to keep anything for sentimental value, so the majority of his belongings end up in the dump pile.

Mickey only keeps the little jewelry his father had, some chains and watches and a few rings, all to go to the pawn shop for cash. “Well buy something for the kids with it” He tells Ian “Gonna need some girly shit for Polina right? And Yevy needs more socks. It’s the least the rotting fuck can do for his grandkids ” Ian smiles and nods.

Lastly, Mickey puts aside the few items he finds of his mother’s to share with his brother and sister, finally closing up the storage and giving Ian the keys murmuring “Alright Gallagher take me the fuck home” “you got it tough guy” Ian tells him with a chuckle.

When they get home, Lana is already there with Yev. He’s playing in his room while she sits on the couch watching TV. She ignores them as they unload everything into the living room, unable to help anyways as she can no longer lift heavy things. “I’m gonna go lay down” Mickey tells Ian, who nods, kissing his lips and patting his backside. “Go on” he says “I’ll be there in a minute” Mickey goes off into their room, shutting the door behind him.

Ian turns his attention to Svetlana then, setting his jaw firmly. “Hey” he snaps, making her turn her away from the screen to look at him. “No more making fun of him about what happened yesterday alright? I know that’s how you guys are with each other but when he stops talkin shit back to you it’s time to let it go. If you want him to discipline his son so badly the least you can do is leave him the fuck alone about it when he does”

Ian goes after Mickey then, finding him curled up on his stomach facing away from the door. Ian goes around to his side of the bed, getting on it and scooting closer. The fresh tears on his husband’s cheeks make his heart ache.

“My honey” he says softly. Mickey takes a shaky breath, laying himself into Ian’s lap and resting his head on his love’s thigh. Ian strokes his hair and kisses the top of his head, rubbing a hand down his back. There’s a soft knock then, and Svetlana enters, moving somberly to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Mne zhal” she says softly, looking down at her bump and rubbing a hand over it. Though it’s not a phrase they hear her use often, both Ian and Mickey recognize the Russian translation of “I’m sorry”. “I go too far sometimes” she admits, turning her attention to Mickey as she says “you are better father than I ever think you will be, kind, gentle. I am glad I have babies with you both”

Ian smiles at her before turning the look to Mickey, smoothing the hair back from his forehead and leaning down to kiss it. “S’alright” the ex con mumbles back, closing his eyes and letting himself relax completely into his husband’s solid warmth.


	14. Girl talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy and Lip move into their new apartment, a double baby shower is held, and Mickey and Ian strive further to make a structured life for their family.

That next Saturday, Lip and Mandy are all set to move into their new apartment, planning to hold a double baby shower for both Mandy and Lana there after they’re all moved in. Or rather, a baby haul, of everybody bringing the saved baby items they have to give the two sets of new parents. 

The apartment is nothing fancy, just a two bedroom one bath with a small kitchen and living space, but it’s perfect for a family of three. As promised, Mickey and Ian bring the truck to help out, between that and Kev’s van, no U-haul is needed, not that they even have enough shit to fill one up. 

Most of the furniture they have is either given to them by someone or bought from a second hand store, but Mandy and Lip don’t mind in the least, both are just happy to have a place to call their own.  
While everyone breaks their backs hauling things up to the second story apartment, Mandy and Lana sit in the kitchen. They rub their round bellies and drink O’Doul’s, toasting to their little ones to come. 

“Ok picture time” Fiona announces when the last box is brought up, ushering Lana and Mandy to stand and touch their bare bumps together so she can catch the shot. “Look they’re kissing” Mandy laughs, sucking in her gut and letting it out again to meet Svetlana’s, who laughs with her. “Get in there now dads” Fiona bosses, directing Lip and Ian and Mickey to join them. “Me too!” Yev cries, running to parents’ side and hamming it up for his Auntie Fi’s camera. 

Next everyone pulls out what they’ve brought. Mickey and Ian give Yev’s baby boy stuff to Damien, Fiona brings what’s left behind of Liam’s for him too, and Debbie and V have Franny and the twins’ hand me downs for Polina. Then, to everyone’s shock, Carl pulls out two poorly wrapped gifts. “I don’t have a kid to give you shit from” he explains “so I thought I’d throw a little somethin new in the mix” 

“You didn’t have to do that, man, thanks” Mickey tells him, but Carl just waves him off and says “open ‘em”. Both couples rip off the packaging, laughing when they see what’s inside and realize they’ve been mixed up. “Here you go” Mandy chuckles, passing the white onesie with the pink writing to Ian, who passes the white one with the blue writing back to her. They match, both reading “my uncle kicks ass” 

“Thanks bro these are great” Lip laughs, everyone voicing their agreement. “Kass found em online” Carl informs them. “Tell her thank you for us” Ian tells him, to which he nods. “You scared to have a girl?” Iggy asks Mickey, who sighs deeply. 

“Yeah” he admits “just don’t wanna screw her up y’know?” Iggy nods, understanding his brother’s logic. “How would you screw her up?” Kev asks “you’ve done fine with Yevy” Ian tightens the arm he has around Mickey, knowing that he’s still insecure about the whole thing.

“Yeah but he’s a boy” Mickey explains. “Guys know guy shit, I don’t know how to play with a little girl or change her or keep her clean, they’re more fragile, scares the crap outta me, ‘specially since I’m gonna be the one at home with her” 

“You are?!” Everyone gasps, this being the first time anyone besides Ian and Svet have heard this news. “Yeah, so what?” Mickey mutters, retreating shyly into Ian’s side, who smiles and kisses his cheek. “That’s awesome Mick” Fiona tells him proudly. “Little girls aren’t half as fragile as they’re made out to be” V assures him, she laughs, gesturing to the twins as she adds “believe me these two can take anything you’ve got to dish out!” 

“You’re great with Franny” Debbie says, noticing conveniently then that her daughter, who is perched on her lap, has pooped. “Here” she says, getting up and plopping the 2 year old into Mickey’s arms “practice on her”. Mickey takes a shaky breath, hugging the little girl close as he says “alright but you gotta help me, I have no fuckin idea what I’m doing”. 

“Of course” Debbie says, kneeling on the carpet and motioning for him to join her with the baby “I’ll walk you through it” Mickey cradles the little girl to his chest and slides off the couch with her, laying her down gently on her back. “Bare with me ok sweetheart?” He asks the toddler “your Uncle Mick is a noob” Franny laughs and kicks her feet as if to agree, and Mickey tickles her tummy in gratitude, looking to Debbie for instructions as she grabs her diaper bag and hands it to him. 

“You gonna get in on this?” He asks Ian, who just smiles and shakes his head, watching intently along with everybody else. “I’ve changed Franny before, hell I even changed Debs when she was that age, don’t worry tough guy, you got this” everyone else voices their encouragement, making Mickey blush as he gets to work. 

He strips off her pants and soiled onesie carefully, setting them aside and opening her diaper up “damn little girl you poop as much as Yevy did!” He tells her, laughing when his son says “hey!” And sticks his tongue out at him. “It’s really not that different” Debbie explains “you just have to make sure you wipe her front to back, and get between her folds of skin so nothing gets caught in there see?” 

Debbie demonstrates with one wipe before handing him another so he can repeat the process, which he does easily, grinning with pride. “You’re not afraid to get it on your hands?” Lip teases, and Mickey gives him a hard look in response. “Fuck you, you don’t think I’ve had anything worse than baby shit on my hands? I already got one kid, man. Can’t wait to see you get crapped all over, I hope he pees on your face” 

Everyone laughs at this, even Lip himself as Mickey finishes cleaning Franny up and puts a new diaper on her. He high-fives the little girl’s foot, picking her up into his arms again. “we did it!” He tells her as everyone claps, bouncing her and tickling her again so that she laughs. 

That night when Ian comes into the bedroom from brushing his teeth, Mickey is already propped up on his side of the bed, scrolling intently on his phone. “Whatcha lookin at?” Ian asks, climbing in cuddling close, resting his head on Mickey’s shoulder and looking at the screen.

“Baby shit” Mickey tells him “didn’t realize how fuckin expensive it was”. Ian smiles “yeah we’re lucky we have so much already” he says “we’re saving a lot on hand me downs” “no kiddin” Mickey exclaims “300 bucks for a fuckin stroller!? Who has that kinda money?!” 

“Yuppies” Ian tells him “or people with no other options” Mickey pauses, thinking about the whole thing. “It’s gonna be weird not havin cash in my pocket” he admits “all my life I either stole or scammed for what I needed, never had to ask for that shit before, hell never had anyone to ask” 

Ian softens, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “You’ll still have cash in your pocket Mick, I’ll give you money for whatever you need, we’re married, what’s mine is yours remember?” Mickey nods, tossing his phone aside and laying down facing Ian, who lays down to face him as well. 

“I know” Mickey continues “still gonna be weird for me though y’know? I don’t know how to ask for things nicely” Ian laughs, kissing his husband on the lips. “So don’t” Ian tells him “we’ll open a joint account and get you a debit card, that way you can use it without having to say anything” 

“You’d do that?” Mickey asks in shock and Ian laughs, finding him adorable and ridiculous. “Of course, what do you think I wouldn’t trust you?” “Nah” Mickey mutters “Just never had somethin like that before, a card, or the trust either I guess”. Ian beams “I trust you with my life, baby” he says softly “you know that I do, you’re staying home to raise our daughter, that’s the ultimate sacrifice, the least I can do is support you however I can, you should have access to anything I make, think of it as what you’re saving us” 

“I can do that” Mickey murmurs, taking Ian’s hand and kissing it. He snuggles in close then, resting his head on the redheads chest as Ian stretches to turn off the lamp. He strokes a hand down the back of Mickey’s head and continues it down his back, kissing his temple softly. “I love you, Gallagher” Mickey whispers and Ian smiles and whispers back “I love you too, Mikhailo”


	15. Bonding & Bedrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polina’s nursery space is finally arranged, and both of her fathers get some special bonding time with her.

The Sunday morning after the baby shower, Ian and Mickey stand hip to hip in the doorway of Yevgeny’s room. Each has a mug of coffee in hand, gazing at the space and the growing pile of baby junk they’ve accumulated.

“We’re gonna have to paint it pink” Mickey sighs, gesturing at the wall opposite Yev’s bed and making Ian laugh out loud. “We don’t have too” he points out “green is unisex, we can just add pink stuff on top of it”. Mickey shrugs “sounds good” he says “let’s do it today” 

And so they do, heading downtown and taking Lana and Yev with them. They end up at target, Svet dragging Yev with her into the infant section and beginning to load up on little girl clothes. While Ian and Mickey make their way into the furniture isles. 

They come home with a changing table and a new dresser, a nightstand, and a ridiculous amount of decorative items. Endless blankets and towels and crib sheets, wooden letters that spell out her name, wall decals, a mobile and a lamp, almost all of which are pink. After they purchase Yev’s new socks and underwear, and a new stuffed giraffe for his being so well behaved, all of Terry’s money is gone. Neither of the men care in the least. happy the rotting bastard unwillingly them helped out. 

They move both dressers into the closet on opposite sides, designating one for each child. Then they set the crib up against the wall opposite Yevgeny’s bed, officially making it Polina’s side of the room. Her star mobile is hung in place along with the pink wooden letters of her name over the crib. The flower decals going up around it. 

The changing table goes against the wall between the closet and the crib and the rocking chair stays on the other side where it’s always been. Her lamp, hello kitty themed and picked out by her brother, sits on her nightstand. Yev’s low standing book shelf separates it from his own nightstand and in total, his side of the space. 

By the end of the day, the room is done, and all three parents are exhausted, using the last of their energy to put Yevgeny to bed and collapse in the living room. 

“You rub feet?” Lana asks Ian, who nods, going to retrieve the lotion before he plops down beside her again and pats his lap. With every day that passes, Svetlana grows impossibly wider, and more uncomfortable. Her feet are swollen, her back is sore, and her breasts are incredibly sensitive, already preparing to make milk for Polina. 

The more she grows, the more attentive Ian becomes to her, unspokenly taking on the role of her birthing partner. He trades massaging her for time with the baby, both of them getting what they need out of the deal. He’ll rub down whatever aches, talking to Baby Polly all the time and feeling her move. 

Mickey, though he too loves to feel the baby move and interact with her, takes a different approach to supporting Svetlana. He’s been googling like crazy, trying to figure out everything he can about newborns and birth, and making sure that they have everything they need. 

His resolution for her discomfort is to try and leave her alone about it, showing his sympathy with silence and doing his best not to tease her when she’s having a hard time. It goes without saying that the relationship between the two is different than the one she shares with Ian, the past not allowing for it to be the same. 

Mickey does his best to always spend the massage time with Yevgeny. Showing the little boy some extra love so he doesn’t feel left out by all the attention his sister is already getting. When Yev won’t settle down and snuggle with him, or on nights like this when he’s already in bed, Mickey sits in his recliner and watches TV, ignoring his husband and baby mama, but always staying close by. 

Tonight as Ian rubs her feet. Svetlana dozes off, sprawled out on her back with her legs over his lap. He looks up to see his husband pouting at the television and smiles. “Hey” he whispers, making him turn his head “c’mere”. Mickey sighs gets up silently, turning off the TV and tossing the remote before he moves to sit beside Ian on the couch. 

The redhead pulls him close, gently tucking him into his side beneath the backs of the sleeping Russian’s legs. “I know it’s hard for you love” he says softly “but we need to bond with her, we need to bond with them both”. Mickey looks at him for a long time, his face conveying his struggle before he nods, resting his head against Ian’s shoulder and reaching out to stroke a hand over Svetlana’s swollen middle.

“Hi Polina Marie” he whispers, making Ian smile and kiss his forehead. “Move for Papa, Pol ” Ian tells their daughter “give em lottsa good kicks like you been givin me” Mickey traces his finger tips around Svet’s bare navel, pressing into her skin until a roll of thunderous flutters meets his motions.

He grins, whispering softly “you already know who we are don’t you baby girl? So smart, just like your brother, we love you so much, kiddo, we can’t wait to meet you. I promise you can grow up to be whatever you want and we’ll always support you no matter what” 

He leans forward then and kisses Lana’s stomach. She shifts into the touch in her sleep, turning onto her side slightly and unknowingly making room for both them to rest their heads against her belly, curled together like cats along the length of her legs.

The weight of both her fathers heads seems to make Polina all the more active, both of them feeling her roll beneath them in a wave like motion. “That was a foot!” Mickey whispers “I’m fuckin sure of it!” “Felt like one” Ian agrees. All is still for a while before she moves again, this time in quick tiny bursts. “I think she has the hiccups” Ian says, both of them chuckling softly as they grin at each other. 

Ian reaches out and strokes a thumb along his lover’s jaw, leaning forward to press his lips to his own. Mickey smiles as he kisses back, rubbing their noses together in response and closing his eyes. They both settle in then, lulled to sleep by the steady pulse of Svetlana’s heartbeat and the soft gurgling movements of their little one to be.


End file.
